Mágica Existencia de una Mente sin Recuerdos
by Chiyo Asakura
Summary: Despertar en un hospital no es nada agradable, y más si ni siquiera reconoces a las personas que convivían contigo; una vez mas, la realidad cambia por completo y solo da paso para el fin de la cordura. Memorias falsas, historias alternas y líos que probarán la cordura de Yugi, si quiere que la paz prevalezca en ese lugar.
1. Chapter 1

—¡Itadakimasu! –diálogo de los personajes

—Momentos oportunos – Recuerdos de los personajes

Letra cursiva: recuerdos de los personajes

AU: Alternative Universe /Universo Alternativo

Espero que les guste. XD

Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino Yami o Atem seguiría entre nosotros ¿ne?) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia.

* * *

"Mágica Existencia de una Mente sin Recuerdos"

Capítulo I: "El Fin de la Cordura"

Respiraba agitadamente. No entendía que pasaba, porque sus amigos le jugaban una cruel broma. Yugi Mouto, el rey de los duelistas, afrontaba una pequeña pesadilla en los pasillos del hospital. Corría por los pasillos, descalzo, aún con las agujas del suero insertadas en las manos, intentando encontrar a alguien que le dijera la verdad.

Cruzó a su izquierda, donde se encontraba la entrada y la mesa de información. Ahí le esperaban varios enfermeros, listos para sujetarle. El sudor caía a cada lado de su sien, pasó una mano sobre su cabello tricolor, intentando pensar, cosa que no le dio tiempo. Los enfermeros se lanzaron hacia él, pero saltó hacia un costado de la mesa de información asustando a la enfermera, corriendo de nuevo por los pasillos.

Le dolían las piernas, no entendía el por qué si había estado descansando el día anterior. Según él, recordaba haber estado en su habitación, viendo hacia el techo mientras disfrutaba del descanso de ese día festivo. Recordaba además, que ya nadie corría peligro, el espíritu del rompecabezas, más bien su amigo, Yami o Atem, había partido al más allá y todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Se escondió en el armario del conserje, inspirando profundamente. Intentaba hacer memoria, si algo había pasado durante su sueño o en el mismo día, algo que hubiera provocado algún accidente y con ello su estadía en ese lugar. Pero nada. Se sentó en el suelo, callado, oyendo las pisadas aceleradas de los enfermeros que pasaban de largo, para luego volver a un silencio incómodo, haciéndole recordar su despertar.

Al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con sus amigos, específicamente con Joey y May, quienes se veían preocupados por él. Se veían cansados y las ojeras se dejaban ver, aparte se veían mucho mayores de lo que recordaba, rondando los treinta años. Este había preguntado qué había pasado, ellos le abrazaron.

—Sabía que despertarías, mi pequeño –las palabras de May le desconcertaron –teníamos miedo de perderte

—Pero eres fuerte, hijo –Joey terminó por descolocarle –Llamaré al doctor, ¿Te quedas con él?

May asintió mientras Yugi trataba de digerir la situación. Llamó la atención de May, preguntándole de nuevo que pasaba.

—¿No recuerdas, cariño? Tuviste un accidente, y has estado en coma por casi un año –Yugi comenzó a reír no era posible —¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Es imposible, yo estaba durmiendo en mi habitación –dijo Yugi –Y encima de todo, hoy llega mi abuelito y no puedo preocuparle, tengo que ir a casa

—¿De que hablas Yugi? Tu abuelo hace más de siete años que murió, tú ni le conociste –May le vio intrigada, no entendía de que hablaba

—¿Bromeas? ¿Verdad May? –dijo haciendo que se molestara

—¿May? Sé que estas desorientado, pero no me llames así, soy tu mamá

—¿Es un chiste? ¡Ah ya sé! ¡Están jugándome una broma!

—Yugi, hablo en serio –levantó el tono de la voz

El doctor entró junto con Joey, quien procedió a examinarle. Pero estaba nervioso, no entendía que pasaba y ¿Por qué decía que era su madre? ¿A que iba todo eso?

—Al parecer sus signos vitales y funciones están bien, solo le haremos un par de exámenes más por cualquier inconveniente, ya pueden estar tranquilos, señores Wheeler

—¿Señores? –Yugi tragó en seco —¿De qué habla?

—Pues ellos son tus padres, jovencito –el doctor enarcó una ceja

Ahí pudo ver que no bromeaban, no entendía que estaba pasando. ¿Sus padres eran sus amigos? ¿Qué más faltaba? ¿Un reino gobernado por Kaiba? No quiso esperar a conocer más, a tiempo que el doctor le quitaba el suero, el se lanzó al piso, cayendo. Se levantó a trompicones mientras corría lejos de ellos. Oía los gritos, pero prefirió seguir corriendo.

Comenzó a tener sueño y un dolor incesante en las piernas, que ahora que podía apreciarlas, estaban delgadas y flácidas. Vio sus brazos con marcas de pinchones, en igual estado que las piernas. Sentía frío, y la bata que cargaba no ayudaba en nada. Se levantó mientras intentaba despabilarse, para pasar a gritar del susto al ver que las escobas y los baldes de agua tenían ojos, mirándole con detenimiento. Gracias a eso, la puerta del conserje se abrió, dos enfermeros le sujetaron, otro preparaba la inyección para dormirle.

Dejó de moverse al ver una figura imponente frente suya, a alguien que recordaba intensamente. Era imposible que estuviera en ese lugar, él ya estaba en el más allá, como debería de ser.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Mentira! –comenzó a repetir frenéticamente, para luego caer dormido gracias a la inyección

Un chico de dieciséis años, de cabellos tricolor y rostro serio de ojos color carmín, con armadura liviana escarlata, una capa corinta y una espada con empuñadura dorada que yacía en su cinto. Se agachó hasta Yugi, levantándolo en brazos.

—Yo lo llevaré, guíenme hasta su habitación –ordenó

—Por supuesto, General –ambos enfermeros le saludaron con mano en pecho, partiendo rumbo a la habitación.

Al entrar, la tensión subió en la habitación. Joey se lo arrebató, y sin pronunciar palabra, le echaron, aún con el miedo presente en las miradas de los demás. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba en ese lugar?

* * *

¡Y el nuevo proyecto da inicio!

No podía quedarme quieta, pase semanas pensando en como darle forma a esta vieja historia, que en un rato libre volví a leer. Si, tengo un pequeño repertorio de ideas e historias sin terminar. Ahora, da inicio una nueva aventura. Dirán: ¿No es una copia de alguien mas?

Y no, pero la temática de despertar en un lugar ajeno al que vivías siempre me gustó, y en honor a Katsuy Akano decidí por fin sacarla a la luz. Ahora bien, apenas es el inicio, y no todo lo que lean tendrá lógica o respuestas predecibles, ya lo verán.

Siempre muchas gracias a todas las personas, alienígenas y demás seres de esta tierra por pasar a leer, poner reviews y demás mensajes aún con historias ya terminadas. Me alegra de todo corazón que les guste lo que escribo y espero emocionarles con este nuevo proyecto. Un tanto raro por el título, pero ahí está.

Sayonara y suerte a todos si están en exámenes finales.


	2. Chapter 2

**—**¡Itadakimasu! –diálogo de los personajes

_—Momentos oportunos – _Recuerdos de los personajes

AU: Alternative Universe /Universo Alternativo

Espero que les guste. XD

**_Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia._**

* * *

**"****Mágica Existencia de una Mente sin Recuerdos"**

**Capítulo II: "Verdades Amargas"**

Yugi despertó con sabor amargo en la boca. Trató de moverse, pero estaba amarrado de tobillos y muñecas. Suspiró. Vio al techo intentando pensar. El reloj marcaba la una de la mañana.

Comenzó a pestañear, cuando fijó su mirada hacia su derecha. De la nada, apareció una muchacha de cabellos azules, ojos color turquesa, de tez pálida y una radiante sonrisa. Su ropa consistía en uniforme de enfermera, al igual que su distintivo gorrito. Este dio un respingo.

—No pretendía asustarte, pequeño –el aludido se vio, dándose cuenta que el sobre nombre le iba como anillo al dedo, aunque nunca fue alto. Preguntó su nombre, a lo cual respondió sin problemas –Soy Melia, gusto en conocerte Yugi Wheeler –volvió a respingar, ella le vio divertida

Yugi la vio, y con ese apellido terminaba de confirmar lo de sus padres. ¿Cómo es que había terminado así?

—Diste una buena batalla a los enfermeros –rió

—Pero mira las consecuencias –alzó su muñeca detenida por la correa

—Dime algo –su curiosidad le pareció algo infantil —¿Por qué corriste de esa manera? Tu familia estuvo esperando por largo tiempo a que despertaras, y la desesperación les ganaba por momentos

—No pretendía…

—¿Me contarías que fue lo que te sucedió?

—¿Me creerías que yo no pertenezco a este lugar?

—No lo sé, sorpréndeme

A grades rasgos, Yugi le contó sobre su vida anterior, sin agregar lo de los artículos del milenio y otras cosas que para él, eran secretas. Ella le escuchó sin interrumpirle, aún ni sabía del porque le comentaba lo sucedido.

—¿No has considerado que todo fue un sueño? –preguntó dejándole inmutado tras terminar su relato –Yo te vi todo el año postrado en esa cama, puedo decir que te vi soñando mientras permanecías en coma

—Fue real para mi –aseguró Yugi –No puedo verlo de otro modo

—Tendrás que intentarlo –razonó ella con preocupación –Sino será difícil para ti vivir en este mundo, te veré luego, pequeño

Ella se levantó y atravesó la puerta como si no existiera, causándole escalofríos. ¿Había platicado con un fantasma?

A la mañana siguiente, despertó temprano, a pesar de que no durmió mucho. La primera visita que tuvo fue la de sus padres junto al doctor, con una visita inesperada. Era una chica de aproximadamente veinticinco años, cabello castaño corto, ojos cafés y una complexión delgada; traía una pequeña tableta de cristal, donde se podían ver como los datos avanzaban a medida que ella los leía. El pequeño la vio consternado, y con nostalgia. Era su amiga de la infancia, Tea Garden, con bata de médico. El doctor llamó su atención.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy, muchacho? –preguntó, desvió su atención un momento para ver la atenta mirada de sus padres, asintiendo levemente –La doctora Garden hablará contigo unos minutos, nosotros esperaremos afuera

—Regresaremos pronto, cariño –habló May, Joey asintió y junto con el doctor, se retiraron

Ella tomó asiento junto a su cama. Le examinó levemente con la mirada, para regresarla a la tableta y corroborar los datos de su nuevo paciente.

—Yugi Wheeler ¿no?

—No lo sé –comentó sin interés

—Me comentaron que…

—Solo salí corriendo, Tea –dijo mirándola preocupado —¿Tú también juegas la misma broma?

—¿Por qué tienes tanta confianza o descaro en llamarme por mi nombre?

—Eres mi amiga ¿no?

—Es la primera vez que nos vemos –mencionó intrigada —¿De dónde me conoces?

—Estudiamos juntos la secundaria

—¿Sabes la diferencia de edad?

—¿Me puedes soltar? –le mostró las correas

—No, hasta que lo autorice el doctor…

—Eres doctora ¿no?

—No cambies el tema, además soy…

—Psiquiatra infantil, psicóloga infantil o algo por el estilo

—Psicóloga clínica, de hecho

—Solo desátame, esto es peor que la cárcel

Continuaron discutiendo, cada cuanto trataba de volver al tema, Yugi la evadía con cualquier tontería. Realmente no quería escuchar excusas de lo que estaba sucediendo. Solo quería ver a su abuelo, que sus amigos dejaran de bromear y salir de ese hospital que lo estaba volviendo loco. Pero no quería razonar, porque podía ver que todo era real y eso era lo que no quería aceptar.

—¡Basta! –exclamó perdiendo la paciencia, él le vio frustrado –Si no me cuenta lo que le pasa no podré ayudarle

—¡No me vas a creer! ¡Yo no pertenezco aquí! –exclamó mientras intentaba zafarse de las correas –Ustedes son mis amigos, no mis padres y psico loca que intenta…

—¿Así los ves? –Su tono de voz bajó, sorprendiéndole —¿puedes contarme como era tu vida? Como tú la recuerdas realmente

* * *

Pasó cerca de tres horas con él. Al salir de la habitación, sus padres esperaban con ansia el diagnóstico de la psicóloga. Hizo que les acompaña a su consultorio, que quedaba en el ala este del hospital. Al cerrar la puerta y tomar asiento, explicó con sencillas palabras.

—Creo que ya se han percatado, su hijo presenta rasgos de una amnesia post traumática a causa del accidente que sufrió –revisó los datos de su tableta de cristal –El estado de confusión ha alterado todos sus recuerdos, algo que llamamos "recuerdos falsos"

—¿Por qué sucedió eso? –preguntó May intentando calmarse

—Por el estado de confusión –aclaró –Normalmente, se pierde la memoria tras algún golpe en la cabeza a causa de un accidente, dejando en estado de coma algunos días o semanas; que en el caso de su hijo, fue un año –se acomodó en la silla –la memoria se pierde temporalmente, pero en este caso, fue sustituida por recuerdos inexistentes, siempre a base de las memorias originales, normalmente es temporal

—¿Normalmente? ¿Puede suceder lo contrario? –Ella asintió, mostrándole en un holograma la tomografía

—Puede suceder lo contrario, pero todo dependerá de la recuperación que tenga su hijo –señaló las partes bajas del cerebro, que corresponden a la zona de la memoria –Pero hay un buen pronóstico, ya que la recuperación de las áreas afectadas son satisfactorias

—Yo no he entendido mucho –habló Joey carraspeando –En si ¿Se recuperará?

—No podemos decirlo por el momento, pero creo que si, ya que hay un ochenta por ciento de probabilidad de sanación completa –apagó el holograma –Pero ustedes deben de trabajar en conjunto con nosotros, para que ello ocurra

* * *

Un chico de cabellos tricolor, con armadura y espada a cinto, había escuchado toda la conversación detrás de la puerta. Giró su rostro hacia un lado, con culpa. Decidió salir de ese lugar. Caminó por los pasillos, inevitablemente recibiendo saludos y reverencias de quienes le conocían, por supuesto todos.

—Lo has olvidado todo –suspiró pesadamente –realmente soy un idiota

* * *

¡Y el misterio aún no se revela! Yugi ha confundido sus memorias reales… ¿o no? ¿Qué es lo que pasará con él realmente? Un chico dentro de dos mundos ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Por qué su hermano se culpa del accidente? Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo.

Muchas gracias a las personas que han colocado sus reviews y a las que han pasado a leer, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y espero poder responderles pronto por mp. Para no atrasarme, decidí re escribir de nuevo este capítulo ya que tenía un poco de problema con el tema de la amnesia, pero aquí está. Espero leerles en el siguiente, donde muchas cosas comenzarán a aclararse. Iré subiendo los capítulos cada semana o semana y media, prometo no pasarme de ese tiempo.

Hasta entonces, feliz semana y que todo brille en sus vidas.


	3. Chapter 3

**—**¡Itadakimasu! –diálogo de los personajes

_—Momentos oportunos – _Recuerdos de los personajes

AU: Alternative Universe /Universo Alternativo

Espero que les guste. XD

**_Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia._**

**"****Mágica Existencia de una Mente sin Recuerdos"**

**Capítulo III: "Un Mundo Imposible"**

Ese día, la enfermera fantasma Melia apareció de la nada, asustando a Yugi. Sentándose a la par le sonrió con tranquilidad, esperando algún saludo de parte de él.

—Hoy el doctor me autorizó darte un paseo por toda el área pediátrica –le mostró la autorización en la pequeña tabla de cristal azul, que resplandecía con la firma del mencionado –Pero no tienes que huir, ¿de acuerdo?

Yugi asintió, de todas formas ¿A dónde iría? No era una idea muy razonable después de todo. Ella le desató y con cuidado le sentó. Le arregló el cabello puntiagudo, le colocó sus zapatillas y salieron de la habitación.

Lo primero que vio Yugi al salir fueron niños, enfermeros y doctores de un lado a otro. Volvió a ver su tamaño, comparándose con la altura de la enfermera flotante. ¡No podía compararse con una fantasma! Pero era pequeño, más de lo que recordaba.

—¿Qué edad tengo? –preguntó

—déjame ver –consultó su tabla de cristal –nueve años, segundo año de magia básica…

—¡Espera! –exclamó Yugi sorprendido —¡¿Magia?! ¡¿Qué?!

—calma, por ello le daré un tour… ¡Espere! –se agachó a su altura —¡¿Cómo que no recuerda la magia?!

—Explícame este mundo, por favor

La enfermera suspiró. Le tomó de la mano mientras salían del área de pediatría hacia el patio que tenían en ese lugar. Al salir, su rostro se llenó de asombro. Los niños jugaban con todo tipo de artefactos, no parecían juguetes normales, más bien, viéndoles bien, eran varitas de mago modernas, de aspecto plástico, muchos con adornos de circuitos, cuadrados, romboides. El ambiente era un hermoso jardín, los árboles cambiaban de colores ante la risa de los niños, las flores danzaban entre los arriates, a son del compás de las palmas. Las enfermeras y enfermeros muchos eran fantasmas, otros humanos y si no estaba mal, habían algunos elfos.

Miró al cielo, viendo como globos aerostáticos cruzaban veloces, aves extrañas y pequeñas luces, a pesar de ser medio día, alumbraban. La enfermera sonrió al verle.

—Todo lo vivo en este bello planeta azul, posee magia. Todo lo que ves aquí, los árboles que brillan con elegancia y las mismas flores, son conjuros de los enfermeros humanos y elfos que entretienen a los pequeños en su estadía. En este lugar, habitan diferentes tipos de seres, elfos, humanos como tú, fantasmas que ayudan en todo momento, ninfas, etc.

Hay escuelas de magia, que nos ayudan a fortalecernos y ser mejores, aparte de evitar guerras si es posible. Muchos seres poseen todo tipo de magia defensiva y ofensiva, pero otros poseen pasivas como sanadores, artistas como nuestros enfermeros que montan espectáculos, cuidadores de la naturaleza, etc. Todo eso lo viste en tu primer año de escuela, que por lo visto volverás a pasar" –rió la enfermera

—Mundo de magia –suspiró Yugi —¿Sabes si tengo poderes o algo así?

—Podemos averiguarlo –sonrió la enfermera jalándole hacia dos niños que jugaban con dos cubos de cristal azul

Les pidió prestado un momento los cubos, quienes accedieron. Ella pidió que extendiera sus manos, a lo que accedió. Al recibir los cubos, estos brillaron, girando en sus manos mientras flotaban.

—Ahora piensa en moverlos

—¿Moverlos?

Los cubos de inmediato flotaron sobre él, congelándose mientras giraban. Cuando se detuvieron, descendieron a sus manos, curiosamente no se sentían fríos.

—Hielo –mencionaron los niños emocionados —¡Que caiga nieve!

Yugi ladeó su cabeza, repitiendo "nieve". En ese instante, los cubos flotaron veloces por todo el jardín, haciendo que apareciera por el lugar. Los copos tibios de nieve sobrevolaron con encanto. Yugi veía maravillado su propio don.

—Creo que ya quedo claro –rió la enfermera al ver el rostro asombrado de su paciente –No te preocupes mucho, verás cómo te acoplarás de bien en este lugar

* * *

Tiempo después, reposaba en su habitación. Había jugado lo suficiente para recordarse febrilmente lo que era ser un niño. Dormitaba en su cama, sonriendo levemente. Soñaba con su antigua vida, sus amigos, sus aventuras tanto en el reino de los duelistas, como en ciudad batallas, y no olvidarse de Dartz, agregando la lucha por recuperar las memorias del faraón.

Ese último detalle le hizo despertar abrupto en su cama, sentándose de golpe. El faraón , Yami o "mi otro yo" (1), con quien compartió cuerpo tras armar el rompecabezas del milenio y enfrentarse a tantos enemigos, con un buen final para él. El recuperar sus memorias, limpiar al mundo del mal y poder descansar luego de cinco mil años.

Pero si eso había pasado ¿Cómo era posible haberlo visto días antes? Realmente dudaba de ese hecho, pero ese mundo trastornaba su realidad por completo. Pasar de un mundo normal a uno mágico en un despertar de coma, es como si estuvieran jugándole doble. Ya de por si su mundo no fue normal, ahora menos.

Pasó su mano por su frente, intentando serenarse. Era imposible que su amigo estuviera vivo, pero prefirió hacer el tema de lado, ya lo averiguaría después. Volvió a recostarse, para luego ver como la puerta de la habitación se abría para ver a sus padres y al doctor, quienes se alegraron al verle despierto y no amarrado. Le saludaron.

—Jovencito, mañana podrá regresar a casa con sus padres –el doctor carraspeó mientras leía su informe –tu estado de salud es favorable y solo tendrás que asistir a algunas citas con la doctora Garden y seguir una dieta especial para que puedas recuperarte por completo

—¿Por lo de mi memoria? –preguntó, el doctor asintió

—Vendré en un momento para las indicaciones restantes –el doctor se excusó, para salir de nuevo, dejando a la familia en un sepulcral silencio

—¿Cómo te has sentido? –May fue la primera en hablar, sentándose en la silla junto a su cama

—Mucho mejor, aunque aún no me acostumbro a este lugar –contestó pensativo

Pensaba en ello, aún si eran sus padres, seguían siendo personas importantes para él, aún si él los recordaba como amigos, eso no cambiaba mucho. O eso esperaba. Así que les preguntó si ellos poseían poderes, a lo que ambos contestaron afirmativamente.

—Claro cariño –habló May –Tu padre tiene el poder del fuego, y yo el poder del viento

May actuaba con serenidad. Si ya era difícil para su pequeño, para ellos era lo mismo. Pero era de tener paciencia y cuidarle con todo el cariño que le tenían, para que pudiera recuperarse favorablemente. Joey se volteó un momento, intentando calmarse. Realmente la culpa la tenía él por no haberle detenido, que su propio hermano cometiera semejante atrocidad le llenaba de una profunda decepción y de un odio terrible, desconociéndolo por completo. Jamás le perdonaría lo sucedido.

Respiró dos veces, para luego sorprender a su pequeño con dos flamas azules bailarinas, que cayeron en su cama sin quemarla. Yugi veía sorprendido los trucos, para luego verle emocionado.

—Es genial, Joey –soltó para luego taparse la boca, había olvidado que ellos eran sus padres, pero luego sintió la mano de su madre en su hombro, sonriéndole levemente

—yo no…

—Espera cariño –acarició su cabello mientras que Joey le veía divertido y algo dolido –Sabemos que no nos recuerdas como tus padres, sino como tus amigos ¿no? –Yugi asintió apenado –Así que, llámanos como te sientas más cómodo, y si luego quieres llamarnos como antes, pues… esperaremos pacientes por ello

—Así es –el tono animado de Joey le levantó el ánimo –Pero si después quieres llamarme ¡Joey el super papá! Yo…

Una esfera de viento arremolinado le dio de lleno en la cara, cayendo al suelo de forma graciosa. May solo carraspeó molesta.

—Arruinas el momento, tonto

Yugi rió. Realmente sus amigos seguían siendo quienes recordaba. Llamarles padres no sería tan raro después de todo, aparte el cariño que ya les tenía era algo a su favor. Les sonrió de vuelta, agradeciéndoles.

* * *

Al día siguiente, sus padres llegaron a la hora establecida, para llevarle a casa. Le llevaron una muda de ropa; un pantalón negro, camisa blanca, suéter gris de capucha y tennis. Suspiró aliviado, había pensado que le vestirían de una manera excéntrica, siendo un mundo de magos, pero resultó todo lo contrario.

Con todo listo, salieron del hospital. Él iba en medio de sus padres, cada uno tomándole de la mano. Vio a su derecha, luego a su izquierda, para luego sonreír febrilmente. Ante esto, comenzó a percibir una leve nostalgia que comenzaba a inundar su corazón, como si su propio cuerpo le hiciera recordar que ya era una costumbre. Eso le confundió por completo. No entendía porque comenzaba a sentirse vacío, con incertidumbre.

Sus pensamientos fueron opacados cuando llegaron al estacionamiento. Pegó un grito de sorpresa al ver los automóviles estacionados. Tenían formas de naves espaciales, algunos hasta comida, figuras geométricas como triángulos y cuadrados, todos equipados con cuatro ruedas de caucho, de colores vistosos, alegres y opacos, con pequeñas alas acopladas en cada lado del vehículo y una cola tipo avioneta en menor dimensión, en la parte trasera.

—¡¿Qué son esos?! ¡¿y los autos?! –exclamó Yugi

—¿Eh? ¿no los recuerdas cariño? –May le acarició su mejilla, extrañada y algo divertida por la sorpresa de su hijo –Estos son autos, su diseño aerodinámico hace posible que…

—¡te mostraré lo que pueden hacer con nuestro auto familiar! –exclamó Joey interrumpiéndole, Yugi le pedía a los cielos que no fuera algo raro

Caminaron un poco más allá, veía hamburguesas, huevos, hasta una mini casa. ¡¿Cómo era posible que esas cosas fueran automóviles?! Cuando se dio cuenta, habían llegado. Suspiró aliviado, May rió mientras que su padre inclinó la cabeza, confuso.

—Jamás permitiría que tu padre compre algo extraño –May le guiñó el ojo, Joey comenzó a discutir, haciéndole reír

El famoso auto familiar consistía en un pequeño bus de color azul oscuro, con puertas corredizas y asientos para seis personas, era un mini bus. Las pequeñas alas y la cola se mantenían como los demás autos.

—¿Te gusta cariño? –preguntó May volteando a ver a su hijo en la parte de atrás, quien se abrochaba los cinturones, que iban cruzados como si fuese una nave espacial –Es una muestra de una pieza antigua

—Es bonita –comentó sinceramente –Pero ¿Por qué dices que es antigua?

—Este modelo en realidad era mucho más grande, según entendía, podía llevar hasta ciento cincuenta pasajeros en cada viaje

—¿Hace cuanto fue eso?

—No recuerdo, pero fue hace mucho tiempo –sonrió

¡Eso estaba fuera de orden! ¡No podía haber viajado a un futuro raro e imposible! Tenía que haber una explicación, apenas en un súbito cambio, el auto arrancó con un ruido chispeante y ligero, pare luego pasar a un ligero e imperceptible ronroneo. Joey anunció un divertido vuelo, moviendo la palanca de velocidades en una forma que jamás había podido presenciar: hacia delante, atrás y presionó en el centro, bajándola verticalmente, acelerando.

El auto comenzó a flotar en vertical, hasta llegar a una altura de cinco metros, luego volvió a mover la palanca en el mismo sitio, hacia delante. Se desplazaron a velocidad media hasta que entraron a una intersección en el aire. Con luces neón y señales flotantes señalaban las inmensas y múltiples carreteras y autopistas hacia diferentes destinos. Hábilmente, lograron entrar a la intersección, para ir en camino. En ese momento, la velocidad había incrementado.

Yugi llevaba las manos en su cara, intentando no ver, pero veía a través de sus dedos, asustado. Estaban volando, y no era una farsa. O por lo menos no en lo que él podía apreciar. Vio hacia los lados, pudiendo captar que todo vehículo no llevaba las ruedas normalmente, sino que estas habían desaparecido, o razonando brevemente, al igual que un avión que guarda el tren de aterrizaje cuando ya ha despegado de la pista.

* * *

Salieron de la autopista para descender hacia una vía principal terrestre. Movió de nuevo la palanca de velocidades de derecha a izquierda, jalándola hacia arriba. Aterrizaron suavemente, para seguir andando hasta el final de la calle, entrando en el garaje de una casa de dos niveles, con patio al frente. Estacionaron y le ayudaron a bajar. El pequeño vio todo su entorno. El jardín tenía barandales cortos donde le rodeaban rosas de varios colores, colocados de sección en sección, yendo desde rojo, amarillo, blanco y rosa, dejando en el centro un mullido césped. La casa estaba pintada de blanco con sócalo café, de dos niveles con el techo inclinado hacia su derecha. Había un balcón que daba a lo que sería la habitación principal, con dos sillones de metal con cojines florales. Poseía un techo de cristal, adornado con enredaderas.

Joey con toda la gracia, extendió sus brazos hacia los lados, exclamando.

—¡Bienvenido a casa!

* * *

Notas adicionales:

(1) En la versión japonesa, es Mou hitori no boku, o sea mi otro yo, en América latina, Yami y los amigos de Yugi le llamaron el faraón. Referencias del anime.

* * *

Hola a todos:

Me reporto luego de una larga ausencia, lamentablemente me enfermé y no logré estar de ánimos para escribir, por lo menos en la computadora (es de escritorio y duele la espalda y más si anda uno perseguido por la enfermedad XD),así que el cuaderno guardó todo lo posible y hoy les subo un capítulo que era importante: El mundo mágico. O por lo menos, una parte de él. Se evidencia muchos cambios con respecto a la realidad de nuestro pequeño héroe, y algunas interrogantes. Espero que hayan creído que ellos poseían un auto tan loco como sus padres ejejeje

Muchas gracias a tod s por sus comentarios, reviews y demás señales de vida que siempre me dan al leer esta loca historia. Bastet Yugi, disculpa que te haya preocupado, pero aquí está el capítulo. Espero que puedan disfrutarlo tanto como yo al escribirlo, y el viernes en la noche, subiré el siguiente, donde seguiremos revelando aspectos completamente oscuros sobre el accidente… O el odio completo a cierta personita.

Que pasen una linda semana, les espero el viernes en la noche para una nueva revelación. Hasta entonces, que la musa les acompañe siempre


	4. Chapter 4

**—**¡Itadakimasu! –diálogo de los personajes

_—Momentos oportunos – _Recuerdos de los personajes

AU: Alternative Universe /Universo Alternativo

Espero que les guste. XD

**_Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia._**

* * *

**"Mágica Existencia de una Mente sin Recuerdos"**

**Capítulo IV: "Percibiendo Tristeza"**

Pasos pesados y autoritarios resonaron en los pasillos de la fortaleza de Aigam. Soldados y magos pasaban a su lado, inclinándose levemente, para luego proseguir con sus actividades. Este simplemente asentía, no estaba de humor para tales muestras de respeto.

El pasillo de piedra caliza construido en el siglo XVII, constaba con ventanas de arcos amplios, que daban la vista a ambos lados; uno hacia los jardines interiores, el otro hacia la ciudad. Este comunicaba las torres de vigilancia y la habitación del superintendente, quien era el que controlaba la seguridad del país. Aquellos detalles le parecían aburridos, lo que detenía sus pensamientos era la solicitud de su presencia.

Llegó al final del pasillo, donde entró sin invitación. La secretaria llegaba detrás de él, claramente molesta por su irrespeto. El superintendente hizo el ademán que los dejara solos. Esta cerró la puerta, dejándoles en un silencio incómodo.

—Yami, me alegro que no ignoraras mis órdenes –el superintendente le vio con desdén

El general Yami simplemente se sentó, cruzado de brazos. Ese día llevaba un pantalón y botines negros, camisa informal y su chaqueta de cuero. En su oreja derecha llevaba un dispositivo de audio con forma romboide dorado. En su cinto, portaba una espada de empuñadura de plata con rubíes.

—Siempre estoy a sus órdenes –soltó con ironía, a tiempo ladeó su cabeza evitando así que lo impactara un rayo que salió de la mano del superintendente, chasqueando

—Te ordené que te alejaras de la familia Wheeler –le aventó la tabla de cristal, este la agarró para luego leer el informe. El superintendente se acomodó, su cabello era blanco largo hasta las orejas, con puntas puntiagudas, amarrado con una pañoleta roja con el símbolo de fuego, sus ojos color avellana filosos, tez morena y complexión robusta

—Has estado irrumpiendo durante estas semanas, te recuerdo que tienes una orden de alejamiento –iba a continuar, pero la indiferencia del general terminó con su paciencia —¡Con un demonio Yami! Te ordené que no te acercaras

—¡¿y eso qué?! –exclamó iracundo –Comenzó a dar señales de vida y… ¡El despertó! Quería ver que…

—No me importan tus excusas estúpidas, solo quieres expiar tu pecado, mocoso –Yami abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos —¿Crees que con eso arreglarás las cosas? Casi lo matas ¡¿no te basta?! ¿ahora lo atormentas? El pobre chiquillo te tiene miedo, y eso lo confirmó el video del hospital — Yami simplemente se mordió el labio inferior.

—El perdió la memoria –soltó sin anestesia, este simplemente calló –Aunque ya lo sabía ¿verdad jefe?

—Te lo advierto, sigues violando tu restricción te haré arrestar ¿Entendido?

* * *

Arremetió contra su escritorio, de nuevo. ¿Por qué no podían dejarle en paz? ¿Tenían que restregarle todo el tiempo su pecado? Si pudiera regresar el tiempo. Sus pensamientos y rabietas se ralentizaron en esa insignificante frase. Sentándose en su silla, se recostó hacia atrás, colocando su brazo a la altura de sus ojos, intentando desaparecer, intentando minimizar su pena.

Su propio suspiro le estremeció, aún recordaba esa escena, vívidamente. Podía sentir como aún la sangre no había abandonado sus manos, teniéndolo entre sus brazos…

Un golpeteo salvaje le despertó de su pesadilla. Apenas despabilándose, pudo ver que cierto individuo entraba sin permiso alguno. Llegaba con un niño pequeño. Ambos eran de cabellos blancos desordenados, de tez blanca junto con ropas casuales. El pequeño llevaba una mochila en su espalda con forma de una hoja de árbol. El mayor presentaba una sonrisa cínica y socarrona, comenzando a molestarle.

—¿Qué tal? General de todas las brigadas –se sentó mientras que el pequeño se paraba a la par de él –He oído algunas noticias sobre tu lindo y moribundo hermanito

—¿Quieres que te destroce? Bakura –habló mordaz

—Pero si ni he llegado a la parte interesante –sonrió socarronamente para señalar al pequeño quien enrojeció –Mira a mi hermano, Ryu, apenas cumplirá los nueve años y ya asiste a la academia, todo un chico listo

—Nii san –susurró el pequeño apenado

—¿Por qué vienes a presumir? Bastardo –Hubieran niños o no en su presencia, le importaba un carajo, solo quería que dejara de fastidiarle –Además tienes deberes que cumplir, idiota

—Solo vine a decirte que puedes presumir de tu hermano también –Yami se pegó en la frente, Bakura sonrió con malicia –Lo que te quiero decir es que llegó esto por error a mi casa

Le lanzó una tarjeta de cristal, del tamaño de su mano. La atrapó y la activó al tocarla por encima, activando un holograma. En él, había una carta redactada.

—agradécele a Marick, él si cree en ti –rió mientras tomaba de la mano a su hermano para retirarse de ahí, lo último que vio fue el rostro anonadado del general

* * *

Estanterías con libros gruesos y antiguos, una mesa larga con instrumentos para química, un ropero de madera, una ventana que daba al balcón, que daba a la parte de atrás de la casa, donde un jardín de rosas relucía. Yugi no podía sorprenderse más por el lugar, volteó a verles, muy intrigado.

—¿esta es mi habitación?

—Por supuesto, además tu mismo la decoraste –sonrió May

—Con mi ayuda también, tu fuerte padre estuvo presente –a May le saltó una venita, reprimiendo las ganas de reprenderle

Realmente no les prestó atención, la habitación le atraía, volviendo ese sentimiento de nostalgia y calidez, no entendía realmente lo que pasaba. Se suponía que él no pertenecía a ese lugar, pero su ser correspondía a las emociones impregnadas en ese mundo; más sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un curioso e inolvidable sonido.

—¡Kuriboh! –exclamó al seguir el sonido y encontrar su origen, el aludido voló llorando cómicamente, para refregarse en su rostro mientras le hablaba

—Estuvo muy preocupado por ti, imagínate que te esperó todo un año hasta verte ¿Verdad Kuriboh? –habló su madre, este asintió sin dejar de llorar

—tranquilo, ya estoy aquí –sonrió mientras le abrazaba, pero luego cayó en cuenta que Kuriboh no era un espíritu sino algo tangible, sudó frío

—¿Por qué Kuriboh se encuentra aquí?

—Él es tu criatura mágica –soltó sin más Joey, May le fulminó con la mirada

—No solo sueltes la información de esa manera, querido –suspiró dirigiéndose hacia su cama, invitándole a sentarse a su lado –Cuando naces, se te otorga un tipo de criatura que está unida a ti, para defenderte y protegerte, pero este pequeño amigo es mas de compañía –rió ante el puchero de Kuriboh

—¿Y los de ustedes? –preguntó Yugi

—Los nuestros son convocados a través de un llamado especial y es para emergencias –fulminó a Joey con la mirada, este cruzó los brazos ante lo último, que iba dirigido a él –Kuriboh por alguna razón siempre estuvo contigo, sin necesidad de un ritual o llamado especial

—Sus criaturas son… La dama arpía y el dragón negro de ojos rojos ¿no? –más que una duda, era una afirmación a la que sus padres asintieron contentos, suspiró pesadamente.

Comenzó a creer que no le costaría mucho adaptarse a ese lugar.

* * *

No sabía expresar su emoción. Había cierto punto de ligereza que le hacía sonreír. La orden de restricción había sido contrademandada, quedando sin efecto mientras se resolvía el caso. Por fin podía vislumbrar una salida a su amargo año. Las pruebas presentadas habían validado su testimonio, ya era cosa de esperar para que aprobaran su inocencia.

Tragó en seco. Realmente era inocente. Él no había pretendido dañarle, pero fue presa de las circunstancias y ahora pagaba su imprudencia. Hace mucho deseaba reparar lo sucedido, pero el coma y la ira de sus padres lo había hecho imposible.

Mientras hacía el recorrido del pasillo, hacía memoria de todos los pendientes que tenía para ese día.

Aún estando en una relativa paz (que era algo diplomático y no con completa sinceridad) seguían apareciendo grupos de rebeldes e insatisfechos por culpa de algunas normas establecidas por el gobierno a quien servía. Normas que solo satisfacían a los nobles y poderosos. Y ese día no era la excepción.

La notificación había sido llevada días antes, donde dirigentes con dos localidades aledañas al castillo protestaban por robo de terrenos, que al investigar se trataba completamente de una estafa, recurriendo a la búsqueda del actor intelectual. Para poder tranquilizarles, venía con una orden específica que podían permanecer en el lugar, mientras se resolvía el asunto. Si ya se había dado una solución ¿Cuál era el problema? Sencillo: un alborotador.

Surgían en el momento menos preciso, llenaban de mentiras e insanos juicios provocando que los acuerdos fallaran y de nuevo se diera el desorden. Y como último recurso, se llamaba al equipo de limpieza, quienes eran los silenciadores de la inestabilidad social. Se emitían órdenes de captura para su encarcelamiento, pero prácticamente lo convertía en un secuestro, sin derecho a un juicio directamente. El general estaba encargado de liderar ese grupo.

Mientras viajaba hacia el lugar indicado, en uno de los automóviles policiacos, recordaba el porqué había optado a ser soldado y terminar siendo el general. Tres años antes, se desató una guerra en los cinco países aliados por el poder y las riquezas del pueblo de Amiet, una isla volcánica rica en minerales, oro y metales que podían ser usados en la actual tecnología. Las batallas comenzaron a desatarse y para proteger a su familia, optó por enlistarse en las filas de su país. Su padre no podía en ese entonces, era el cónsul de relaciones exteriores, quien intentaba refrenar tal masacre junto a otros activos en el poder.

Fue aceptado, y eso trajo el disgusto de su familia. Apenas teniendo trece años tenía la determinación para luchar por lo que quería, oponiéndose a todos, con tal de ir. Ya no necesitaba el permiso de nadie por el motivo de la guerra. Su madre optó por rendirse, su padre le reprendió de tal forma que no quiso saber de él, su pequeño hermano le rogó para que no fuera, temía que no volviera, teniendo seis años en ese entonces.

Y la guerra estalló. Si bien habían estado atacando poblados pequeños, comenzaron a lanzar proyectiles de corto alcance y hechizos de campo que devastaron ciudades enteras. Magos y guerreros de todo tipo hicieron todo lo posible por contener los ataques, apenas sobreviviendo.

Todos los días, revisaba el tablón del cuartel general donde mostraba las ciudades arrasadas por la guerra, esperando que no fuera atacada su ciudad natal. Cada día parecía en agonía, estando en la frontera no podía ir y ayudarles, hasta ese día. La orden había llegado para la retirada y regresar al centro, Litua, la capital del reino. Ahí se encontraba su familia.

Apenas llegando en las gigantes naves de transporte aéreo, vieron como el enemigo comenzaba a derrumbar las defensas mágicas, habían convocado dragones para ello. Su fama consistía en ser inmunes a la magia defensiva, por sus escamas. Sin esperar a que las naves descendieran, saltaron todos extendiendo sus brazos para activar el mecanismo de su uniforme, que les permitía sobrevolar y flotar en el aire. Se posicionaron en declive, alzando muchos sus varitas, espadas y lanzas con incrustaciones de cristales de distintas tonalidades, brillando con intensidad ante el preparativo de sus hechizos.

Otros comenzaron la invocación de sus criaturas mágicas, revelando círculos de hechizos para ello. Yami invocó a sus preciados magos: La maga oscura y el mago oscuro, quienes asintieron al aparecer a cada lado de su amo. Los ataques comenzaron a caer, provocando choques masivos, dejando agujeros en la tierra y muertos por doquier. Rayos luminosos golpeaban a ambos bandos, dejando en desventaja al ejército de ese país.

Cuando estaban a punto de perderlo todo, un brillo cegador se hizo presente por encima de todos, mostrando a la criatura mística toda poderosa de las leyendas: Slaifer, el dragón celestial. El rugido estruendoso hizo que se paralizaran los corazones de todos los sobrevivientes, deteniendo los ataques. Los dragones intentaron atacarle, pero este fue más rápido, con una de sus bocas lanzó un rayo desintegrándoles junto a sus amos.

Giró en el cielo, para luego desaparecer en un chispazo de luz. Nadie pudo explicarse quien pudo haberlo convocado, en ese momento y por mucho después, les importó más la victoria que un misterio sin resolver. La recuperación de las tierras fue progresando, con la ayuda de la segunda criatura poderosa de la leyenda: Obelisco el atormentador, que luego de las batallas pudieron observar que su rey era quien le había convocado. Nadie lo podía creer.

Se suponía que la leyenda decía que solo un guerrero noble y poderoso podía convocar a las tres bestias poderosas de la dimensión de las criaturas mágicas, pero su rey era todo lo contrario. Aún si cuidaba y protegía a su pueblo con responsabilidad y algo de sabiduría, sabían lo caprichoso que podía ser, además de soberbio y altanero. No sabían que esperar de él.

Regresó a casa tras nueve largos meses, donde realizó labores sociales para compensar los daños causados, junto a su nueva tropa, en ese entonces nombrado comandante. Tuvo que disculparse con sus padres, quienes sin resentimiento le recibieron de nuevo. Su pequeño hermano por razones extrañas, comenzó a estudiar y a encerrarse en su propio mundo, cuando siempre había sido un niño alegre y bastante haragán, aún cuando poseía la inteligencia de su abuelo.

Ese día, le habían llamado para colaborar con el país de Nerzety, quienes aún sufrían los rezagos de la guerra. Nombrándole general, a sus quince años arregló todo para irse de nuevo. Ese fue el fatídico día.

No tuvo tiempo para seguir recordando. Habían llegado al lugar del alboroto.

* * *

Hola a todos!

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero realmente me metí en problemas en esta parte del argumento de la historia y agrego que no tenia internet por dos semanas (llora). Mucho tiempo pensando, asi que aquí está. Quienes querían saber de Yami, pues tienen una bonita dosis, ahora ¿Qué piensan de él? ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que tuviera cargos judiciales? ¿Se averiguará que pasó en el accidente? Muchas preguntas, demasiadas respuestas que serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo.

Esperaba actualizar a un ritmo de semana a semana y media, pero como explique arriba, tuve problemas con el argumento original de la historia y pues, a mover deditos para acomodar y pensar en una agradable y buena historia, asi como disfruto escribiéndola espero que les suceda lo mismo o más al leerla. y espero ya no atrasarme de nuevo y regresar al hermoso ritmo de antes :D

Les agradezco mucho sus reviews, sin ellos esta historia sería olvidada en lo más profundo del inframundo jijijii gracias a: DarkRose00 (Y se cumplió tu deseo, apareció yami, espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado) y Bastet Yugi Motou (espero que te hayas recuperado y que yami te haya cuidado jijij y sip, era niño, adoro usarlo… digo escribir de él de esa manera ejeje) y a todos los seres mágicos y fantásticos que no se anuncian pero igual leen esta historia.

Espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo, tratando de actualizar lo antes posible :D

Ya ne!


	5. Chapter 5

**—**¡Itadakimasu! –diálogo de los personajes

_—__Momentos oportunos – _Recuerdos de los personajes

AU: Alternative Universe /Universo Alternativo

Espero que les guste. XD

**_Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia._**

* * *

**"Mágica Existencia de una Mente sin Recuerdos"**

**Capítulo V: "Residuos"**

Llegaron sin demora. Caminaron varios metros hasta llegar a la valla humana que obstaculizaban las vías terrestres que atravesaban las fronteras entre montañas. Las pancartas, gritos y discusiones no se hicieron esperar. La policía no había logrado calmar los ánimos, pero era su labor hacer acto de presencia en el lugar. Yami y sus seis camaradas alzaron sus voces para callarles.

—Deseamos hablar con Mark Vertneck –habló el general, para luego ver como un hombre de unos veinte años salía de entre la multitud, llevando un lapicero en su mano. Le vieron de pies a cabeza, confirmando el perfil que les habían proporcionado para capturarle. El aludido esperó sus explicaciones con cierta altanería

—Debe de acompañarnos por órdenes del rey…

—Aquí no existe ningún rey que os mande ¿Verdad amigos? –la muchedumbre vitoreó –No aceptaremos a nadie que no cumple su palabra –les lanzó un pergamino que uno de los soldados atrapó y se lo pasó al general. Era una orden de desalojo emitida apenas hace dos días, entrecerró los ojos, dudoso

—No lleva el sello real, así que es inválido –partió en dos el pergamino, lanzándolo al suelo. Comenzaron a cuchichear, no podían creer que fuera falso, Mark simplemente pasó una mano por detrás sin dejar de verles.

—Está arrestado bajo los cargos de obstaculización de la justicia y estafa, apréndanlo –ordenó sin miramientos, pero este levantó la mano para hacer dos señas a la muchedumbre preparada para atacar, los policías intervinieron y comenzó la lucha. Sonrió triunfante, lanzando granadas hacia los soldados, quienes se lanzaron hacia los lados impulsados por las explosiones.

—Deténgase, o esto se pondrá peor –aclaró un sub alterno alzando su espada

—Ustedes tienen la de perder, esta gente está conmigo, lista para luchar si es necesario –levantó el lapicero hacia el cielo, provocando que el cielo se oscureciera para provocar la caída de rayos que impactaron el suelo. El grupo se dispersó por completo, para luego ver como los pobladores habían comenzado a luchar contra la policía. No se explicaba el porqué de dichas acciones. Yami alzó su espada para luego arremeter contra Mark, quien invocó otro rayo, para neutralizarlo, pero este fue más rápido girando hacia un lado.

—Detén esta estupidez, no ganarán nada con esta lucha inútil –declaró Yami recobrando su postura tras el giro inesperado –Se les ha dado de nuevo sus tierras ¡¿Qué más buscan?!

Simplemente le ignoró, transformando su lapicero en una espada larga de un solo filo. La empuñadura cubría su mano, en forma de concha de mar. El general no desaprovechó el momento, atacó con una tajada vertical, para ser bloqueada sin esfuerzo. Le vio para alzar la espada y volver a atacar, pero este aprovechó y cargó su espada con electricidad, en el momento del choque, una pequeña explosión mandó a ambos al suelo. Este se levantó para abalanzarse haciendo brillar su espada de un rojo intenso, derritiendo la espada del contrario al intentar detenerle, cortando su cabeza por la mitad. No terminó ahí, sembró la espada en su pecho, esparciendo el brillante rojo en sus restos, para volverlo cenizas. La lucha se había detenido, impactados por lo sucedido.

—El país ha reparado en la estafa, se les ha concedido los terrenos y aun así tienen el descaro de pelear contra nosotros –exclamó Yami feroz –Por órdenes del Rey Ishtar, se han restituido sus pertenencias, abandonen la lucha y vuelvan a casa

* * *

Había sido un día ajetreado. En el regreso a casa, limpiaba su espada, escuchando las quejas de su compañero Bakura, quien había llegado al lugar luego de haber disipado a la multitud. Las órdenes eran claras, no se llegaba a ningún acuerdo y se desataba una lucha, entonces se procedía a la ejecución.

No entendía por qué había procedido de esa manera. Una lucha se desencadenó sin miramientos y acabó con un muerto. Su actuar había dicho demasiado. Era un novato. Pero eso ya no le preocupaba, rendiría el informe y el caso se daría por concluido. Era lo mismo de siempre. Lo que tenía en mente era su pasado, que no le había dejado en paz.

_—Las evidencias muestran como el acusado empujó a su familiar a la calle, para ser atropellado por un camión a las 14:55 de ese día –Yami había abierto la boca para luego cerrarla, no podía hablar mientras que el abogado explicaba al jurado lo sucedido, la corte de justicia nunca le había parecido tan aterradora –Según testigos y fuentes propias de la policía de tránsito, vieron como este chico empujó con alevosía y ventaja a su hermano, con esa mirada de locura que determina a cualquier asesino en sus actos, para luego verificar si había logrado su objetivo. Pero el resultado fue que quedó en coma, y sus padres ahora piden justicia, que se le aplique a su hijo mayor, Yami Wheeler, por el homicidio en grado de tentativa _

_—Orden en la sala –exclamó el juez golpeando su martillo contra el estrado ante los murmullos de los presentes –¿Algo más que agregar abogados? –ambos negaron, era la parte final, y esperaban el veredicto del jurado, el juez indicó que era hora_

_Volteó a ver a sus padres, pero ellos voltearon, para no verle. Regresó su vista hacia el juez, esperando que fuera indulgente, o en su caso, que le declara inocente de los cargos. Estaba viviendo una pesadilla infernal. Pero poco le duró el gusto, al ver al representante del jurado, un hombre de traje, barbudo y gordo, quien leyó la sentencia._

_—El jurado declara al acusado, culpable de todos los cargos –el martillo y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, Yami veía incrédulo ¡¿Cómo era posible?!_

_—En ese caso, sentencio a Yami Wheeler a cinco años de prisión, sin…_

—Idiota no te quedes dormido –le movió Bakura para despabilarle, habían llegado al cuartel general. Este bajó colocando su espada en su cinto, caminando detrás de los demás. Bakura levantó una ceja, había visto esa misma expresión hace un año atrás.

_Con dinero y un poco de suerte, habían logrado anular la condena de Yami, para que procediera a pagarla mediante sus servicios militares. El buen historial y un testigo que contradijo la evidencia habían sido suficientes para poner de cabeza ese caso. Sus padres, no contentos, lograron obtener una orden de alejamiento, evitando que fuera a verle al hospital mientras durara su estado de coma._

_Como ya no poseía casa ni familia, fue alojado en casa de Bakura, mientras el cuartel general le preparaba su habitación. Como aún no se encontraba en servicio, le veía rondar con expresión cansina, una preocupación y depresión que terminaron por mandar al carajo su paciencia. Ese día le encaró. _

—¿Volviendo a pensar en tu moribundo? –soltó sin tacto, haciendo que Yami le viera molesto –No sé porque aún te mortificas, Marick consiguió anular la orden de alejamiento y el enano está con vida, y no en un ataúd

—Sigues de idiota –comentó haciéndole reír con ironía –Perdió la memoria, no sé si me recuerda cómo debe

—No pierdes nada averiguando si es así –comentó como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo –además, el enano te quería, así que déjate de rodeos y ve a verlo

* * *

La noche se había presentado rápidamente, dando paso firme a las estrellas que brillaban gustosas en el firmamento. Yugi descansaba apoyado en el balcón de su habitación, con una frazada en sus hombros. Kuriboh se hallaba encima de su cabeza, feliz. Recordaba cómo había despertado en el hospital, viendo a la persona que habían regresado al mundo de los muertos, luego de tantas aventuras y peligros para luego encontrarse de nuevo con él. Pero tenía la duda ¿Era alguien que le conocía?

Su madre entró a la habitación para llevarle a la cocina y cenar con su padre. Ese era otro punto que aún no podía digerir del todo. Sus padres habían sido sus amigos en su vida pasada (llamándole de alguna manera) y acostumbrarse a ello le era difícil. Esa misma tarde, había comenzado a llamarles papá y mamá, era incómodo pero verles sonriendo y con cierta paz valía la pena. Los amaba y no quería provocar ninguna pena extra a la que ya tenían.

—Si todo marcha bien y el doctor lo autoriza, me gustaría que volvieras a la academia –soltó su padre tras una burda plática sobre aparatos mágicos

—¿Academia? –preguntó tras morder su fresa, adorno que había colocado May en sus hotcakes

—Ahí asistías a clases todos los días –aclaró May sirviendo jugo de naranja –Ahí asistimos tu padre y yo y ahí nos conocimos

—Tu madre era una bruja –se corrigió al verla molestarse –una maga muy buena pero era tan petulante que era difícil hablarle

Yugi imaginaba que las palabras de su padre se referían a otra cosa, pero rió levemente al verles pelear.

—Tu padre era un bueno para nada en cuanto se refería a lo teórico –ella le hizo recordar cuando estudiaba junto a Tristán y Tea, su amiga les regañaba por ese mismo problema, sonrió nostálgico –Pero era valiente y siempre defendía lo justo, aunque fuera un tonto

—¡No me aprecias! –dramatizó Joey fingiendo haber sido ofendido –Mira que te elegí entre todas mis conquistas

May rió sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba y se inició una discusión más. Realmente no habían cambiado, solo era diferente lugar y situación. Había esperado encontrar situaciones descabelladas, pero simplemente se equivocó.

—Mamá –se atrevió a interrumpir, no aguantando las ganas de preguntar —¿tengo algún hermano?

Ambos le vieron incrédulos, para luego fingir una sonrisa.

—No, no tienes mi niño

* * *

Muajajaja

Lo más gracioso de este punto de la historia es que ya tenía el capítulo escrito y había olvidado que debía subirlo, pero básicamente culpen a mi trabajo y su exigencia (como maestra ando corriendo siempre con todo) y bueno, aquí está. Ahora estoy escribiendo todos los días, aún si solo hago una página, ya quiero actualizar seguido para que puedan disfrutarla sin sentir que los meses se les van.

Creo que ya con esto entenderán lo sucedido, pero ¿Tan simple como para que le odien asi? ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿pudo haber otra razón de fondo para ello? ¿Qué más problemas encontrará Yugi? Negaron a su hermano y él sin percibirlo. Así que esperen pronto el siguiente capítulo, que estará lleno de emociones.

Gracias a todos los que me escriben y que me leen en cada actualización, espero que este capítulo les guste y para quienes dijeron que el rey era Kaiba y le traería dolor de cabeza pues no, el rey es otro ejejeje

Besos y abrazos, espero verles la semana que entra :D byeee


	6. Chapter 6

**—**¡Itadakimasu! –diálogo de los personajes

_—__Momentos oportunos – _Recuerdos de los personajes

AU: Alternative Universe /Universo Alternativo

Espero que les guste. XD

**_Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia._**

* * *

**"Mágica Existencia de una Mente sin Recuerdos"**

**Capítulo VI: "Academia"**

Había pasado ya un mes de su despertar. Las terapias habían sido trasladadas del hospital a un centro privado sin mediar palabra. Yugi comenzaba a intrigarse por su actitud. Desde la noche que había preguntado sobre la existencia de un hermano habían incurrido en series de actitudes de nerviosismo y tensión. Y no solo eran ellos, Kuriboh se encontraba molesto y en varias ocasiones trató de empujarle fuera de su hogar pero fue detenido y por petición de su amo, tuvo que quedarse quieto y no provocar problemas. Desde entonces, Kuriboh se mantenía fuera de su vista.

¿Qué era lo que le escondían? ¿Realmente tenía un hermano el cual no querían que supiera nada? ¿Por qué alterarse de ese modo si no existía? Una y mil preguntas más desataban su mente cada día, decidiendo actuar. Si iba a vivir en esa realidad debía de buscar la verdad, aún si todos estaban en contra de ello.

Comenzó a explorar a altas horas de la noche, con cuidado de que sus padres no se percataran de su presencia. A ciegas caminaba en el segundo nivel, recordando donde estaba cada habitación, ya que temía que encender la linterna los alertaría. Cuando sintió, topó con las escaleras. Curioso comenzó a subir de la misma manera hasta que llegó a la puerta. Pero esta se abrió sola al recostarse.

Cayó al suelo de un golpe seco. Giró sobre sí mismo para sentarse y oír perplejo como esta se cerraba con llave. Se levantó a intentar abrirla para luego enmudecerse al ver que encendían la luz.

—¿Quién está ahí? –susurró con temor

Un reconocible sonido resonó hasta llegar a él, abriendo los ojos al ver a su amigo Kuriboh emerger de las cajas. Este se le aventó para frotarse contra su cara, con molestia. Luego de calmarle, le tomó con sus dos manos, intentando descifrar su comportamiento.

—¿Tú me encerraste? –preguntó intentando hallarle lógica a la situación, pero este negó frenético para luego hacer que avanzara hacia las cajas

Al pararse junto a ellas reparó en el lugar: Estaba lleno de muebles como gabinetes, mesa, sillas, ropero y algunas otras cosas más que no reconoció debido al polvo y las mantas gruesas que les cubrían. Además, cajas rotuladas con símbolos egipcios, runas y árabe. Pero dirigió su vista a la caja que señalaba su amigo con insistencia. Revisó su contenido haciendo a un lado los juguetes de bebés que se hallaban encima.

—Kuriboh, aquí solo hay juguetes –no terminó la oración cuando al tocar un cubo blanco sintió una descarga eléctrica en su mano que al mismo tiempo provocó una onda helada que congeló toda la habitación. Por la misma cayó al suelo con las cajas encima de él, haciéndolas a un lado sorprendido.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! –tomó de nuevo el cubo, viendo como este brillaba tenuemente, mientras se cubría de una capa de nieve

—Tu magia –rió Kuriboh

* * *

Yami había ido al hospital. Aún si lo recordara o no, debía ir y saber la verdad. El doctor lo recibió en su consultorio, ya con una orden y siendo familiar del pequeño, podía darle información.

—Su hermano ha sido trasladado de centro –aclaró tras explicar la evolución en la salud de su hermano –Y fue hace dos semanas –aclaró ante la molestia del general

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? –bramó

—Decisión de sus padres –suspiró –Debería de arreglar este problema antes de acceder a visita –agitó la orden entregándosela

Agradeció al doctor para luego retirarse del lugar. Se suponía que era un buen hospital y por ello lo habían tenido durante su coma, pero ¿Por qué le habrían movido? ¿Sería por él? Abrió los ojos, para luego entender la situación. Debía de platicarla y meditarla lo suficiente como para no suponer un complot de sus padres aprovechándose de la amnesia del pequeño.

* * *

Yugi tartamudeó, aturdido mientras veía a Kuriboh satisfecho de su proeza. Todo el lugar relucía como un espejo por el hielo, sin sentir el frío característico. Este voló hasta colocarse sobre sus rodillas, hablando de nuevo.

—Ya quería platicar contigo –su vocecita lo sacó de su estupor —¡Yupi!

—¿Yupi? –preguntó al aire riendo, era increíble oírle de esa manera, sus "Kuri Kuri" siempre habían sido su forma de hablar –dime ¿Cómo es que puedo entenderte?

—Siempre has podido –este ladeó confundido por la pregunta

—¿Cómo?

—Abuelo sama dijo que tú naciste con ese don, y por ello estoy contigo –se infló con orgullo –Yo te cuido como guerrero que cuida fortaleza

Volvió a reír, haciendo que este bufara molesto. Era tierno ver a Kuriboh, pero no se extrañaba, este pequeño siempre había estado con él en momentos complicados, y eso no lo olvidaría nunca. Pero poco le duró lo molesto, su gesto de preocupación llamó su atención.

—¿No recuerdas haber jugado conmigo? –preguntó, este suspiró negando con la cabeza. No quería hacerle sentir mal, pero era la verdad.

—Sé que no soy al que recuerdas –le acarició sorprendiéndole –pero podemos construir nuevos recuerdos, así que seguirás cuidándome ¿Si?

—¿Jugaremos? –los ojitos de la bolita de pelos brillaron con emoción al verle asentir

—Pero primero tenemos que salir de aquí –Tomó el cubo en sus manos, helándole. Al intentar levantarse, observó algunos objetos que llamaron su atención. Al tocarlos, estos se descongelaron, dándole la oportunidad de examinarlos. Tomó entre sus manos un cuaderno con anotaciones numéricas, con las iniciales Y.M., además de un portarretratos donde se sorprendió al reconocer a tan querida persona.

—¿Esto es mio? –preguntó sin despegar la vista de la fotografía

—Es de hermano sama –comentó alegre –Se lo dio el día de su cumpleaños

La fotografía era la foto de su familia actual, Joey abrazando de lado a May y él junto a su hermano, quien le había hecho sonreír jalándole las mejillas. Cuando se percató, las lágrimas ya recorrían su rostro, salpicando el objeto. Su amigo, preocupado se acercó a él, topando su peludo ser contra su rostro, intentando serenarle.

No se lo creía. Las imágenes del primer día en el hospital habían llegado a su mente y recordaba haber visto a su querido amigo, pero por la conmoción pensó que había alucinando y había terminado siendo víctima de los sedantes. Pero ahora que podía observar algo concreto y con calma, entendía que no era parte de su pasado. Ahora ese recuerdo era tangible y era parte de su presente, o eso esperaba.

—¿Tengo…? –Tartamudeó intentando serenarse —¿Un hermano?

—¡Claro! –Exclamó el pequeño con emoción –Yami Sama es su hermano mayor

El nombre no había cambiado. Su otro yo seguía con el sobrenombre que había obtenido a través del tiempo hasta conocerlo como Atemu (Yatimu), el faraón que salvó a Egipto hace 5,000 años. Recordó el día que había luchado contra él y había ganado, dándole el descanso eterno que tanto se merecía, aunque fuera doloroso para ellos el verle partir.

Las memorias del pasado traían sentimientos frescos y deprimentes, como emotivos y causantes de una sonrisa entre sus lágrimas. Estaba vivo ahí, y eso comenzaba a hacer mella en su corazón. Era una noticia que no esperaba y le alegraba, sinceramente.

—¿Sabes cómo encontrarlo?

* * *

.

Le frustraba el no poder hallar una forma de encontrarle. La última plática que tuvo con su amigo fue para contar detalles que no esperaba realmente. Por el accidente que había sufrido, sus padres habían echado a su hermano de la casa, apilado sus cosas en el ático e ignorar el hecho de que existía. Pero ¿Qué era lo grave? ¿Él había querido hacerle daño? Ni la bolita de pelos lo sabía, pero había un lugar el cual le responderían sin tapujos, y eso era la academia.

Ese era otro problema. Sus padres se negaron a llevarlo a la academia cuando se los pidió, aduciendo que había encontrado notas y algunos objetos de ese lugar, y que si era para aprender y poder integrarse a esa sociedad de nuevo, tenía que asistir. Ellos no querían ya que aún faltaba que se recuperara y que la autorización para inscribirlo había vencido. Tenía que esperar un año para iniciar de nuevo.

Molesto, se encerró en su cuarto a leer todo lo que había ahí. Comenzó a indagar en todos los objetos personales que poseía, encontrando libros de química, revistas de varitas, dibujos animados y animales exóticos. Realmente su yo de ese tiempo era muy excéntrico a su parecer. Comenzó a leer el primer libro de hechizos que le llamó la atención, siendo dirigido por Kuriboh quien conocía las lecciones de su elemento.

—Se lee… ¿raifuyi? –pronunció ante el asentimiento de su amigo, accionando una ventisca dentro de su cuarto, la nieve caía por todos lados junto con todos los objetos, de un momento a otro se calmó

—Tendrás que ayudarme a limpiar –suspiró ante el desastre, Kuriboh rió nervioso

* * *

Cuando menos se lo esperó, una orden del rey lo había mandado a la academia. Sus padres estaban más que molestos, pero debían de acatar. Con una capa azul, un sombrero de brujo del mismo color con una pluma blanca a su derecha, con su morral con libros encogidos y un Kuriboh de mascota, partió hacia lo que su padre se refirió todo el camino. A la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería del mundo.

El auto voló mientras que May les despedía desde la puerta de entrada. Su padre comentó todo lo que un novato debía de conocer, recalcando a cada momento que en la escuela estaban enterados de su estado y por ello no correría ningún peligro.

—Pero si no sé nada de magia –volvió a recalcar Yugi —¿Cómo podré estar ahí?

—Estarás con el grupo de primer año, muchos tienen habilidades gracias a las lecciones de su familia, pero hay otros como tú, así que no te preocupes, estarás bien

Asintió sin dejar de sentirse nervioso. Era su primera vez en una loca escuela de magia y con un poco de suerte, no tendría problemas. O eso esperaba.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la academia, pudo observar un gran campus, con edificios de varios niveles de color piedra, conservando un estilo clásico medieval. Constaban de cuatro a ocho niveles, con jardines a su alrededor, canchas deportivas y zonas recreativas. Además de un estadio a su izquierda, prácticas al aire libre junto a sus maestros y criaturas que conocía: Monstruos de duelo, quienes compartían junto a sus dueños en otras actividades.

—¿Ya empezaron las clases?

—Desde hace media hora –rió apenado, había llevado a su hijo tarde a su primer día –Pero debemos hablar con el director para que te asigne tu salón

—Nunca cambias –susurró nostálgico

—¿Decías?

—Nada, no te preocupes –le sonrió de vuelta

* * *

—Te digo que es lo mejor, ya Marick hizo su parte así que tú debes de hacer la tuya –Bakura intentaba no perder la paciencia con Yami, y menos teniendo de la mano a su pequeño hermano Ryo, no podía dejarle ver algo malo de él, perdería su puesto como "el mejor hermano mayor" y lo peor de todo que su idiota amigo lo sabía, y eso lo enfurecía más.

—Ya –quedó parado frente a la escuela, portando su uniforme liviano, que consistía en una sudadera negra con camisa blanca deportiva debajo, pantalón de mezclilla negro y botines bajos, con su espada a su lado. Era ahora o nunca. Entró por la zona de los jardines laterales, sin toparse con su padre quien salía al parqueo.

* * *

Su padre no había querido entrar con él a la oficina del director, aduciendo que tenía un horario que cumplir cuando su madre le había dicho que tenía el día libre. Suspiró al verle salir del lugar a toda velocidad, realmente dudaba que fuera un adulto. Encima, le habían dejado fuera ya que el director no se encontraba en su oficina en esos momentos, así que perdería un par de periodos antes de que lo atendieran.

Se sentó en un banco de piedra mientras esperaba. Kuriboh reposó en sus piernas, contento. En silencio, pensó en todas las posibilidades que tenía para averiguar sobre él, y era seguro que ellos no supieran sobre la negativa de sus padres. La ansiedad le hizo reír nervioso, poco le duró el gusto cuando escuchó su nombre, levantando su vista hacia el frente.

Verlo le congeló. Ahí estaba, con aquel porte imperial que siempre le caracterizó, no había cambiado en absoluto, aún si vestía casual con su espada en el cinto, eso pensó. Lento, se levantó de su lugar dejando a Kuriboh a un lado, con la sorpresa impresa en su rostro.

Yami le había llamado por inercia, arrepintiéndose al verle. Por la amnesia no pensó que reaccionaría así, como si le conociera. Eso hizo corto circuito en sus pensamientos. Tenía varios años sin poder convivir con él, y el año que estuvo en coma hizo que se arrepintiera de sus actos. Pero no iba a pensar más en ello, le habían dado la oportunidad para redimirse y comenzar de nuevo, y no iba a perderla por nada del mundo.

Avanzó hasta él, con paso seguro. El pequeño no se movió de su lugar, parecía examinarlo y perderse en sus propios pensamientos, pero nunca apartó la vista de él. Se agachó a su altura, viéndole con preocupación, realmente no tenía palabras más que llamarle con calma, esperando a que reaccionara bien.

Lo siguiente no lo esperó. El pequeño lo había abrazado con euforia, llamándole por su nombre. Anonadado, escuchó como este comenzó a sollozar, mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo. Atinó a corresponder al abrazo, intentando razonar. ¿Cómo es que lo recordaba? ¿Había recuperado la memoria? Si era así ¿Por qué le abrazaba? ¿No recordaba el accidente?

Yugi simplemente se había dejado llevar. La nostalgia de su alma y cuerpo lo habían inundado de emociones dolorosas. Lo había perdido en la batalla ceremonial, y por alguna extraña razón, sentía que lo había perdido en ese mundo. Al verle, simplemente hizo lo que más deseaba, estrecharlo contra sí para entender que él estaba de nuevo ahí, no como faraón ni como su hermano, sino como el amigo que siempre fue para él.

Las emociones fluían sin que pudiera entenderlas por completo, pero en ese momento solo le importaba aferrarse al anhelo de su corazón.

Estaba ahí con él, y eso era lo que importaba.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Lamento la demora, pero este capítulo fue bastante difícil. Quería plasmar las ideas correctamente, o por lo menos con las emociones que realmente deseaba. ¿Logrado? Juzguen ustedes y díganme que tal.

Vemos que las cosas comenzaron a complicarse un poco en torno a la verdad detrás del coma del pequeño, pero esta comenzará a salir a la luz, y al haberse encontrado a su hermano dará la oportunidad para que todo mejore o empeore. Muchas sorpresas más en el siguiente capítulo, donde posiblemente veamos un par de personajes que voltearán aún más su vida.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, mps y por el simple hecho de leerlo, me encanta saber que esta historia les guste y que la sigan capítulo tras capítulo, dentro de lo que pueda les iré contestando por mp. Espero ya no atrasarme de nuevo, ya que ahora tengo computadora propia y puedo escribir en mi cuarto en paz.

Les deseo a todos una excelente semana y que la musa les acompañe siempre :D


	7. Chapter 7

**—**¡Itadakimasu! –diálogo de los personajes

_—__Momentos oportunos – _Recuerdos de los personajes

AU: Alternative Universe /Universo Alternativo

Espero que les guste. XD

**_Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia._**

* * *

**"Mágica Existencia de una Mente sin Recuerdos"**

**Capítulo VII: "Desenfreno"**

_Los pasos desenfrenados le hicieron detenerse para voltear a ver a su perseguidor. Yugi le había seguido cuatro cuadras, respirando aceleradamente mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas intentando serenarse._

_—__¡Regresa a casa! ¡Ahora! –exclamó Yami iracundo_

_—__¡No puedes irte otra vez! –lloriqueó Yugi –No podré verte de nuevo_

_—__Ya te dije que no me quedaré, te lo expliqué y no lo quieres entender –le regañó_

_—__¡Mamá dijo que puedes morir! –exclamó angustiado_

_—__No voy a morir, tonto –le empujó hacia atrás, trastabillando hacia la orilla de la calle, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta_

_—__¡Claro que si! ¡Muchos están muriendo en la guerra! ¡No vayas! _

_—__¡Te dije que no! ¡Lárgate a la casa! ¡Sino no voy a volver jamás! ¿¡Entiendes?! –le gritó _

_Le empujó de nuevo solo para ver como este caía al pavimento, la bocina del camión fue lo único que pasó por su mente. El rechinar de las llantas al frenar de golpe, el sonido del impacto de un cuerpo contra el vehículo mientras destrozaba el parabrisas para caer de lado mientras el camión aún se deslizaba en el pavimento para chocar contra un poste ante el inútil intento de esquivarlo. Humo, sangre y gritos se perdieron en su consciente, para luego atinar a mover su cuerpo mientras su corazón se desbocaba con cada paso que daba en el débil insistir de llegar a él. _

_Sus pasos chapotearon en el charco de sangre que ya rodeaba a su hermano, este con los ojos abiertos mientras su respirar se perdía entre pequeñas convulsiones. Su cuerpo tembló, quiso gritar pero su voz no se lo permitió. Se arrodilló a su lado, pidiendo al cielo que no se fuera, cada espasmo debilitaba su estado, varios corrieron a su lado mientras las sirenas se escuchaban llegar._

_Gritó desgarrado, gritó su nombre mientras su alma se despedazaba. _

Los siguientes minutos habían sido eternos. El accidente había llegado a su mente de una manera dolorosa mientras intentaba calmar a su pequeño hermano. El abrazo había hecho que cayeran de rodillas, el mayor por el dolor y la culpa que aún embargaban su alma y el pequeño por la ansiedad y la nostalgia de no perderle de nuevo.

Yugi levantó la vista, aún no podía pensar claramente. Las emociones no cedían y el frenesí del corazón de su hermano no ayudaba en nada. Vio como este intentaba reprimir sus lágrimas sin éxito alguno dando paso a suspirar pesadamente. No entendía nada, quería saberlo todo y a la vez solo calmarle. Yami se percató de su mirada preocupada, así que se separó de él mientras se enjuagaba las lágrimas que apenas habían salido.

Se suponía que era el mayor y no podía ponerse en un plan débil y más por el pequeño. Era inevitable, había pasado un año sin siquiera haberlo intentado y al ver como este le reconocía hizo que se quebrara. Odiaba las emociones, solo hacía que se viera patético, pero era otra instancia por la que no se preocuparía, al fin y al cabo, así eran los humanos, así era él.

—¿Estás bien? –tartamudeó Yugi mientras se ponía de pie y a manotazos se limpiaba, no se sentía bien y no ayudaba el aturdimiento que llevaba

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo –rió levemente mientras ponía una mano en su hombro

—Has llorado –comentó algo distraído, tomando una punta de su chaqueta, como si fuese a perderse —¿Pasó algo?

Este observó sin contestarle, no entendía que le sucedía. ¿Estaría asustado? ¿Estaba mal de salud? Cuando iba a generar la pregunta, este tembló ligeramente para recargarse en él. Estaba mareado, no podía coordinarse y para colmo comenzaba a angustiarse. Yami le sujetó antes de que cayera a un lado, cargándolo hacia la banca, donde le dejó sentado mientras se agachaba a su altura para verle mejor.

—Te llevaré a la enfermería –Esto le despabiló, para luego negar frenéticamente –Estás pálido y creo que…

—No –dijo firme, viéndole –Te irás de nuevo

—No me iré a ningún lado –habló sorprendido —¿Tú recuerdas…?

Yugi negó sin responderle. Agachó su rostro intentando serenarse. ¿Por qué sentía tanto afán por su presencia? ¿Tanto miedo le había dejado al partir su otro yo? ¿Quién era realmente en ese mundo?

Una explosión llamó la atención del mayor. Levantó la vista para apreciar como varios dragones destrozaban la barrera mágica que protegía el campus de la escuela, haciendo que sonaran las alarmas. Tomó a Yugi, corriendo hacia el extremo contrario. Llegaron hacia una de las aulas de los de primer año, dejándolo con el profesor bonachón. Yugi protestó poniéndose de pie.

—Regresaré, lo prometo –abrió sus ojos en impresión, le veía seguro, intentando darle confianza a sus palabras –quédate aquí, él te cuidará mientras ayudo a los demás

Yami no sabía si podía hacer que se quedara, pero su asentimiento le trajo alivio. Tenía que ir a luchar, pero con él cerca corría riesgo de perderlo y esta vez podría ser que así sería. No entendía como la barrera había sido destruida, pero quien haya sido el culpable le iría muy mal.

Salió del aula para pegar un salto y trasladarse en un segundo al cielo mientras flotaba. Vio como los dragones comenzaban a llegar y los principales autores estaban cabalgándolos. Dos personas con capucha y máscara de mariposa lanzaban hechizos a las torres principales del lugar, provocando que la barrera cayera por completo.

Alzó su mano al cielo apareciendo un pequeño cuadrado rojizo haciéndolo arder en llamas, mostrando dos espadas con empuñaduras doradas. Tomó ambas para cruzarlas en forma de x, lanzando dos llamaradas lineales que chocaron con los jinetes. Los dragones les cubrieron con sus alas, rugiendo feroces. Ambos jinetes alzaron dos cetros circulares de color negro, invocando rayos que esquivaba con dificultad. Por detrás apareció una figura que noqueó a los jinetes haciéndoles caer al suelo, inconscientes.

—¿Dificultades? General –ironizó Bakura mientras colocaba su cimitarra en su cinto

—¿Ya has llamado a los refuerzos? –preguntó ignorando sus palabras

—Vienen en camino, los profesores están defendiendo las zonas sur y noreste, pero vienen más por el este y el norte, tendremos serios problemas si no están a tiempo –razonó aburrido

—Te castigaré si dejas que dañen a los estudiantes –sonrió cruelmente, haciéndole enfadar

—Malnacido, ya verás –ambos se colocaron en posición para luego activar el mecanismo de su insignia del auricular que ambos portaban, haciendo que pudiesen volar hacia los dragones. Consistía en dos pequeñas alas de plata que aparecían en sus espaldas, inmovibles, un adorno a simple vista pero era lo único que permitía que pudiesen mantener en el aire.

* * *

El profesor a cargo había empezado a conjurar una serie de hechizos complejos, levantando varias barreras en el aula. Yugi simplemente le miraba. Poco tiempo llevaba en ese lugar y ya comenzaban los problemas. Una cabellera blanca llamó su atención. Reconoció a su amigo de la secundaria, Ryou Bakura. Este había sido poseído por el espíritu de la sortija del milenio en el pasado hasta que lo derrotaron. Pero ahora le veía de su misma edad, coloreando junto a otros niños sin temor.

Recostó su cabeza en el escritorio, el sueño le había invadido sin tregua alguna. Los retumbos ya no importaban, su preocupación se sumergió en la pesadez de su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos sin pensar en nada más.

* * *

_—__¡Te encontré bastardo! –exclamó un chico de cabellos blancos mientras jaloneaba a un tricolor que estaba escondido detrás de unos muebles destrozados_

_—__¡Déjame en paz! –golpeó el tricolor al otro chico, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo mientras se propinaban puñetazos _

_—__¿Crees que harás que él vuelva en sí hundiéndote como mierda? –le gritó tras domar la situación, colocándose encima de él mientras seguía golpeándole la cara_

_—__¡¿Y a ti que te afecta que esté asi?! –le escupió sangre a la cara, logrando empujarle mientras se paraba y lo pateaba para luego que el otro le tomara de la pierna y lo hiciera caer de nuevo, ambos quedando en la misma posición, respirando rápidamente_

_—__Porque yo también tengo un hermano y moriría si le pasara lo mismo –aturdido, se levantó para golpearlo de nuevo, pero este no le dejó dándole un cabezazo —¡Escúchame idiota! Si te hundes y ese niño despierta y ve que no estás, eso sí lo matará –abrió los ojos en impresión logrando que le escuchara –Aún si lo hubieres hecho con intención, él te perdonaría sin falta, solo bastaba escucharlo hablar de ti como si fueses su héroe, así como lo hace Ryou_

_Se soltó de Bakura para pegar la frente al suelo estando de cuclillas. Sabía que lo había hecho entender, pero odiaba la forma en que la culpa le carcomía. Le levantó para luego sujetarlo de la cintura para arrastrarlo a su casa, no podía dejar que viviera más en ese lugar._

* * *

Abrió de nuevo los ojos. No sabía cuanto tiempo había dormido. Sentía su cuerpo dormido y no entendía la razón. Al palpar se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Se levantó para ver a Yami aliviado. Ladeó su cabeza recordando el sueño. ¿Había sido su imaginación o era algo de la vida de él?

—¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Yami estirándose en la silla

—¿No estamos en peligro? –preguntó

—Lo estábamos, pero la armada logró derrotarlos y ahora solo se encuentran haciendo las reparaciones correspondientes –comentó –Pero ¿Te sientes mejor?

—¿Qué me sucedió?

—Quedaste inconsciente en la clase, cuando llegué por ti no despertabas y tuve que traerte a la enfermería

—Ya veo –imaginaba que había sido por el encuentro, así que no preguntó más sobre ello –Dime ¿Te has peleado con ellos?

—¿Papá y mamá? –Yugi asintió incómodo –Más bien diría que ha sido por lo del accidente

—¿Tanto para negar tu existencia? –Yami abrió los ojos, sorprendido. –Yo no te recuerdo, por lo menos no de la forma en la que tu me conoces –No iba a empezar a ocultar nada y menos a él

Al apenas abrir la boca, la puerta de la enfermería fue azotada. Vio con horror como sus padres quedaban estáticos al verle junto a él. Yami giró para paralizarse. No podía creer que las cosas podían tornarse mal.

Pero estaban a punto de ponerse peor. Mucho peor.

* * *

Un capítulo corto pero creo que ya era hora de publicar con violencia. Este ha sido un capítulo nexo para la siguiente parte de la trama, pero no había podido plasmarla por la pérdida de inspiración que tuve durante este semestre. Pasaron tantas cosas que no pude adaptarme y terminé sucumbiendo ante mi propia oscuridad. Pero es algo que debes pasar para poder sobresalir con algo mejor.

El capítulo de hoy está con cierta emotividad propia de alguien que acaba de pasar un shock por un accidente. Si, primera vez que paso por algo así, y como describo al principio, algo similiar ocurrió cuando viajábamos en carretera, pero es algo que no narraré aquí. Solo puedo decir que es realmente espeluznante y más porque me permitió describirlo sin tapujos.

Gracias a todas las personas que me escriben y espero que este capítulo les llene de emoción, en unos días subiré el siguiente, donde el enfrentamiento con los padres y Yami dará inicio. Ahora ya conocen lo que sucedió en el accidente, pero hay algo más y deberán esperar para averiguarlo.

Les deseo un feliz día y una hermosa semana.

Ya ne!


	8. Chapter 8

**—**¡Itadakimasu! –diálogo de los personajes

_—__Momentos oportunos – _Recuerdos de los personajes

AU: Alternative Universe /Universo Alternativo

Espero que les guste. XD

**_Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia._**

* * *

**"Mágica Existencia de una Mente sin Recuerdos"**

**Capítulo VIII: "Encrucijada"**

El silencio abrumó el lugar. Yugi respingó ante las auras oscuras de su familia. El enojo comenzaba a aparecer en sus rostros, estallando en una discusión acalorada.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a aparecerte?! –exclamó May señalándole con su dedo índice

—¡¿Atreverme a qué?! ¡Es mi hermano! –refutó Yami molesto

—¡Tienes una orden de alejamiento! –Le agarró del cuello de la camisa, jalándolo hacia arriba hasta estar frente a frente —¡No tienes por qué acercarte a nuestro hijo!

—Una orden que ya fue retirada –refutó iracundo –Agregando que ya me quitaron de su vida

—No puedes reclamarnos nada, casi lo matas –lloriqueó su madre

—¡Lárgate! –amenazó, empujándolo hacia atrás

—No me da la gana –Los retó —¿Creen que no me arrepiento de lo que provoqué? ¡Jamás atentaría contra mi hermano! ¡Fue un accidente!

—Un accidente que lo dejó en coma un año ¡Un año carajo! ¡Vivimos una agonía por tu culpa!

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Maldita sea! –Era de lo más se arrepentía, pero ya no podía seguir más culpándose cuando las cosas podían cambiar –Yo quiero…

—Nadie te está perdonando y olvídate que tienes una familia y más que tienes un hermano –La ira de su padre echó chispas en su boca, con odio y repugnancia a su ex hijo mayor

* * *

Yugí veía con frustración y horror la pelea. La discusión llegó a amenazas físicas; ambos, padre e hijo prendieron en llamas sus puños. May se hizo a un lado, ni siquiera intervino. Eso desencajó la lógica de su cabeza, no era posible. Quiso calmarles, pero su voz no salía de su garganta; El primer golpe le asustó, sujetó la sábana con fuerza mientras intentaba pararles, pero su mudez no le dejó.

Una serie de imágenes invadieron su mente, dejándole vulnerable.

_—__¡Cállate! ¡Yo no te parí para verte morir! Deja esa loca idea –May lloraba mientras intentaba hacerle desistir ¿A quién?_

_—__Puedo protegerlos de ese modo ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? –Vio a Yami intentando persuadirles_

_—__No voy a aceptar un hijo militar –Joey se cruzó de brazos –Son una partida de asesinos sin alma…_

_—__No es cierto, ese concepto ha cambiado, somos magos…._

_—__Enlistándose para asesinar en campo abierto ¿no? –Yami tragó en seco_

_—__El país de Rashkarth ya nos atacó, yo no voy a esperar a verles morir si puedo hacer algo_

_—__Ese algo es quedarte en casa y estudiar, idiota apenas cumplirás quince años_

_—__Lo quieras o no puedo enlistarme y esta es la prueba, así que ya no pueden detenerme –mostró su carta aprobada_

_—__Ojalá mueras en el camino, ni siquiera te buscaré para enterrarte ¡¿Me oyes?! –le lanzó una bola de fuego que esquivó, escuchando los reclamos de su madre_

_—__No te preocupes –sonrió con desprecio –Le diré al capitán que me deje en tierras enemigas, y que los animales se coman mi cuerpo… _

* * *

El grito de Yugi atrajo la atención de todos. Un no lleno de dolor y angustia resonó por toda la habitación; Yami se movió hacia él, pero una fuerte ventisca los lanzó hacia atrás, invocando hielo que atravesó piso y techo, hasta llegar a la entrada de la enfermería. Joey había logrado reaccionar a tiempo tomando a May, la misma ventisca los impulsó a salir de la habitación, chocando con la pared. Ambos se levantaron anonadados, no entendían del todo que era lo que había pasado.

Veía que su hijo mayor no había salido del lugar. Temieron lo peor.

* * *

_—__¡Yami! ¡mira! –vio a Yugi de cinco años llevarle un dibujo de su familia _

_—__Nos dibujaste muy bien, aunque hubieras hecho más gordo a papá –el pequeño rió_

_—__¿Papá es gordo?_

_—__El año pasado se comió todo el pavo –mintió_

_—__¡Papá no me dejó pavo! –salió corriendo detrás de él antes que le castigaran_

Despertó de golpe. Respiró profundo, le dolía el cuerpo y con sobrada razón. Estaba incrustado en la pared, el hielo lo sujetaba por completo. Lo curioso es que notó que no había sido atravesado, sino que tomó la forma de su cuerpo. ¿Fue consciente de ello? La última vez que su magia se había salido de control lo había perforado sin piedad.

La habitación estaba hecha pedazos. El hielo había atravesado todo de una forma desordenada, en forma de pilares. Tragó en seco al pensar en la reacción del director, tendría serios problemas, si no hubiera sido por la aparición de sus padres todo hubiera estado bien.

Cerró sus ojos mientras comenzaba a murmurar el hechizo, manteniendo sus pensamientos en lo sucedido. Pequeñas chispas salían de su boca para caer en el hielo que terminó por despedazarse, liberándolo. No realizó ningún movimiento, esperando alguna reacción.

Nada pasó. Comenzó a revisar por donde podía pasar, no podía ir y hacer lo mismo, posiblemente la estructura podía colapsar.

_—__Mi hielo no puedes romperlo –Yugi a sus siete años se enorgullecía de su castillo de hielo que había hecho en un día de verano, Yami le veía molesto_

_—__Tienes suerte enano –comentó tras golpear la estructura con una bola de fuego que no lo dañó _

_—__Te diré como romperlo, pero me tienes que comprar muchos helados –Lo estaba chantajeando, y por si más aceptó la oferta _

_—__La princesa de la danza de la barrera de hielo (1) me dijo que era importante el cómo generar su origen como si fuese una telaraña –se sentó en el techo –Y a cada unión reforzarla con remolinos pequeños, eso evitaría que se quebrara con vibraciones, rayos u otro ataque…_

_—__Eso no explica del porque con el calor no puedo derribarlo –Yugi rió_

_—__No lo sé, pero puedes romperlo con tu hechizo para prender la chimenea –bufó incrédulo –Ese que lanzas chispitas_

_—__A ver, señor de lo experto en el hielo ¿Cómo lo hago? –Yugi tomó pose de maestro, parándose _

_—__Tus chispas entran en la leña ¿No? –Realmente no sabía cómo era el proceso, así que explicaba con lo que le había dicho la princesa, Yami asintió curioso –Podrías provocar pequeñas explosiones dentro de él y todo se haría pedazos sin pestañear_

_Sin esperar nada, susurró levemente para lanzar chispas que salieron de su boca, cayeron en las paredes del castillo, partiéndolo en mil pedazos. Yugi cayó al suelo, este llegó a él para sentir como su hermano le jalaba las mejillas molesto._

_—__¡No esperaste a que me bajara! ¡Tonto!_

Yami rió levemente ante el recuerdo. El castillo no había alcanzado el metro de altura, pero el golpe si hizo que se molestara. Pasó de lado hacia la pared, para luego caminar entre dos pilares y empezar a ver que podía acercarse a él. Suponía que se había asustado, que había sido como la última vez que habló con sus padres.

_—__Ojalá mueras en el camino, ni siquiera te buscaré para enterrarte ¡¿Me oyes?! –le lanzó una bola de fuego que esquivó, escuchando los reclamos de su madre_

_—__No te preocupes –sonrió con desprecio –Le diré al capitán que me deje en tierras enemigas, y que los animales se coman mi cuerpo… _

_Yugi había salido corriendo a abrazarle por detrás. Había atinado a agacharse para verle. Este lloraba mientras lanzaba miradas de odio a sus padres._

_—__Yugi, escúchame –dejó de ver a sus padres para pasar a un gesto de preocupación hacia él –Debo ir…_

_—__¡Vas a morir! ¡Papá te quiere ver muerto! –exclamó, Joey había intentado reclamar pero él le detuvo con la mirada_

_—__No voy a morir, te lo prometo –calló para ver si podía hacerle reaccionar –Regresaré, pero debo ir y detener a los malos que quieren dañarnos_

_—__¿Lo prometes? ¿De veras? _

_—__Lo prometo, pero mientras no esté debes de ser un buen niño ¿De acuerdo?_

_Yugi asintió, para luego limpiarse a manotazos. _

Llegó hasta la camilla, el pequeño estaba sentado con las piernas recogidas mientras hundía su cara en ellas. Tocó su hombro, para ver como este levantaba su cabeza para verle. No parecía que estuviese asustado o peor aún, paralizado por lo sucedido.

—No me entiendo –susurró pensativo –Me estoy volviendo loco

—Yugi, claro que no…

—Es verdad, en primera antes de despertar aquí era otra persona –acomodó su barbilla entre sus manos con una expresión cansina –Ahora soy un niño en un lugar mágico, con amigos que se volvieron familia sanguínea, con una historia totalmente diferente, dándome a entender que lo que viví anteriormente fue solo un sueño que tuve al estar en coma –rió frustrado, sentía que perdía el juicio con cada cosa que aparecía en el camino –Y encima esa familia está peleada por un accidente, ¡¿Desde cuándo pasa eso?! –exclamó, el hielo vibró amenazador

Yami le vio sorprendido, quedándose callado.

—Y cuando pensé que podría adaptarme, me entero que tú eres mi hermano. Joey y May negaron tu existencia, entiendo a Kuriboh, vine a estudiar a una escuela mágica y para rematar, ataques con dragones y no se cuanta cosa ¡¿Acaso caí en un libro y estoy viviendo las aventuras de Harry Potter?! ¡¿O qué?! ¡No entiendo nada! –se agarró el pecho desesperado –Tengo una mezcla de sentimientos que ni siquiera son míos, porque yo no he vivido aquí ¡¿Cómo puedo sentir angustia al verles pelear?! ¡¿Por qué me siento decepcionado y devastado cuando nunca he sabido de los problemas que tenemos?!

Atinó a abrazarle. Sin duda alguna su vista le había fallado. El pequeño niño realmente estaba con problemas, y apenas había captado todo lo que había dicho. Era idiota de nacimiento, herencia de su padre, pero debía detenerlo o terminaría más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

—Deberás contarme tu vida, para conocerte de nuevo –Se separó de él para sentarse a su lado –Será fantástico saber quiénes éramos para ti

—Eras igual que ahora, siempre estando a mi lado

—¿Era una chica? –preguntó Yami sorprendido

—¡¿Eh!? –se ruborizó —¡claro que no! ¡Estás loco! Eras mi mejor amigo

Yami rió. Yugi terminó por sonreír nostálgico, comenzando a narrar aquello que tanto apreció. Mientras afuera, se desataba el infierno.

* * *

Tadaaaa!

Toda la vida me tardo para escribir. He pasado de una hermosa lesión (entiendan mi sarcasmo) a una suspensión laboral por lo mismo. Nunca imaginé que alguien me dañaría de tal manera en un partido de futbol, pero bueno, cosas de la vida.

Tuve tiempo para escribir esta semana y asentar por fin una mejor comunicación con los hermanitos, espero que haya sido de su agrado y esperen el siguiente capítulo, donde las cosas podrían ponerse demasiado peligrosas. Con este capítulo entenderán el porque del odio de sus padres, y si no, en el siguiente cierta persona lo aclarará.

Gracias a los que me han puesto reviews y me colocan en favoritos y follows, se los agradezco de todo corazón. Espero que sigan leyendo siempre. Su apoyo paga el sueldo de la musa.

Que tengan un buen fin de semana.


	9. Chapter 9

**—**¡Itadakimasu! –diálogo de los personajes

_—__Momentos oportunos – _Recuerdos de los personajes

AU: Alternative Universe /Universo Alternativo

Espero que les guste. XD

**_Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia._**

* * *

**"Mágica Existencia de una Mente sin Recuerdos"**

**Capítulo IX: "Expectativas Miserables"**

Yami no se debatía en creerle o no, sino en la miseria y la culpa que lo embargó al escuchar tal historia de su vida. ¿Cómo había sido posible que el accidente trastornara la mente de su pequeño hermano de esa forma? El año en coma había cobrado factura a la frágil mente de su hermano.

El pequeño había narrado con detalle la historia de lo que creía que había sido su vida. Cuando volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia su hermano, prefirió callar. No sabía que leer en su rostro, pero podía confirmar que no le había creído una sola palabra. Tragó en seco, intentando no angustiarse por ello. De ante mano sabía que sería difícil que alguien le creyera; al verle pensó que con él sería diferente, sucediendo todo lo contrario.

Cualquiera en su sano juicio le hubiera comentado lo loco que estaba y que era probable que su lugar estaba en un hogar para enfermos mentales. Tea se lo había advertido y no quiso escucharle, era más fácil seguir creyendo en su vida anterior. Y eso era lo complicado de seguir existiendo.

¿Cuál era la realidad y el sueño? ¿Alguna vez vivió algo de esas dos realidades? Esa verdad parecía tan lejana, tan abstracta y tan dañada que en cualquier momento su estabilidad se quebraría sin más. No quería aceptar nada, era peor cada vez que intentaba poner orden y razones lógicas a esa extraña realidad.

—Yugi –llamó, no había previsto que había quedado sumergido en sus pensamientos –Esto es mi culpa…

—Crees que estoy loco ¿No? –El general le vio levemente sorprendido –No te culpo, hasta ellos dijeron lo mismo –se refirió a sus padres sin querer pronunciar su lazo sanguíneo

—Lo que me refiero es al accidente –murmuró solemnemente. Yugi suspiró por enésima vez

—¿Qué accidente? ¿El que me puso en coma?

—Yo fui quien te empujó hacia el camión

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo qué "y"? Prácticamente te empujé para que el camión te embistiera

—No lo hiciste con intención –aseguró, creía en que él, si era su amigo o por lo menos el que él conocía –Tú no me dañarías, jamás lo has hecho

—¡¿Acaso no me escuchaste?! –exclamó anonadado

—Estoy cansado –volvió a recostar su mentón en sus rodillas recogidas –Te conozco, o por lo menos tu yo anterior y sé que aunque hayas cometido errores que provocaran tal situación, no fue porque tu quisieras hacerme daño, así que ni pienses que cambiarás mi manera de verte

—Yugi, yo no…

—Y si eso no es suficiente, te perdono –giró su cabeza para sonreírle con sinceridad –Así que deja de culparte

Yami agachó su rostro, ocultándolo entre sus mechones. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su hermano le había perdonado así nada más. Tanto tiempo en la penumbra para que unas simples palabras le devolvieran a la luz. Había querido rectificarse, pero sus padres complicaron todo. Ahora parecía que podía volver al camino que deseaba seguir. Suspiró inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras limpiaba todo rastro de lágrimas indeseables que habían surgido de tal momento. Vio de nuevo a su hermano con un alivio renovado.

—Aun así, quiero que sepas lo sucedido

* * *

Joey y May habían lanzado varios ataques para destruir el hielo, pero había sido inútil. Había pasado casi una hora desde que el hielo había hecho tal destrucción en la enfermería y este no había cedido ante nada. La angustia comenzaba a carcomerles, era la tercera vez que sucedía y conocían de ante mano el descontrol que poseía su hijo menor con su elemento.

Un pensamiento enfermizo cruzó por sus mentes, haciendo desesperante el intento de ingresar al lugar. Un rayo cruzó el pasillo para detenerles.

—¡Kaiba! –exclamó Joey casi escupiendo el nombre

—Director Kaiba para ti, Wheeler –masculló el aludido mientras se interponía entre ellos y la enfermería

—Esto no es de tu incumbencia niño rico, mi hijo está ahí –un rayo cayó a sus pies interrumpiéndole —¡idiota!

—Te recuerdo que son dos ¿Acaso no sabes contar? –aclaró de mala gana

—No te metas Kaiba –bramó

—Compórtate perro sarnoso, estás en mi territorio —amenazó

—¡Compórtense los dos!

Un tercero llegó molesto, ondeando su capa negra mientras que su piel morena y su cabello rubio en puntas altas resaltaban a la vista. Afiló su mirada violeta hacia los desdichados padres. Había esperado demasiado, la situación había salido de control. Había supuesto que la corte arreglaría todo pero esperó demasiado de sus propios súbditos.

—Rey Marick –ambos padres se inclinaron ante él, sorprendidos de su presencia. Vieron sus ropas, vestía casual junto a su espada de esmeraldas envainada a su costado. Llevaba una pequeña corona carmesí que flotaba en su cabeza, ahora en llamas por la ira que invadía al rey.

—El médico les ordenó explícitamente que su hijo menor no podía pasar por emociones que causaran exaltaciones en su ser ¿Si o no?

—Si, su alteza; pero no es lo que piensa –se defendió Joey

—¿A no? –Señaló el hielo –Esto dice mucho de sus acciones

—Eso fue culpa de su general –aclaró May

El ruido del hielo fracturándose hizo que callaran y dirigieran su atención hacia ese punto. Los trozos cayeron al suelo, mostrando dos figuras: Yami con su mano chispeando intensamente mientras que Yugi se sostenía del brazo libre para apoyarse al caminar.

—Aléjate de él –Joey caminó hacia él en un intento de arrebatarlo de su lado asustando a su hijo menor. Este se aferró a su hermano, provocando que aparecieran lanzas de hielo que dividieron el espacio entre él y ellos.

—No quiero –susurró Yugi encarándolos sin soltarse de su hermano –Me mintieron ¡¿Cómo es posible que lo nieguen?! Yo lo recordaba

—Él te hizo daño –declaró May furiosa –No iba a dejar que lo hiciera de nuevo

—No fue su intención –explicó desesperado –Estábamos peleando, ninguno de los dos tuvo cuidado y…

—¿Recuerdas el accidente? –Era imposible, se repitió su padre

—Lo recuerdo y más lo importante que él es para mí, quisieron apartarlo de mi lado –mintió y no iba a dejar que lo supieran

— ¿Qué quieres hacer pequeño? –El rey intervino, ya le dolía la cabeza al estar entre ellos –Concederé por esta vez tu petición

Yugi ni siquiera lo vio. No se percató de su voz y quien posiblemente era para él en su mundo, eso no interesaba por el momento. Había escuchado sus palabras y eso le habían dado una idea.

—Quiero vivir con mi hermano –declaró viendo a sus padres sin emoción –indefinidamente

Sorprendió a todos. Yami abrió la boca para luego cerrarla. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Había sido una acción imprudente de su parte.

—Concedido

* * *

Luego de una hora, ya viajaban rumbo a su nuevo hogar o por lo menos el de su hermano. El segundo dormía en el asiento trasero con su chaqueta como cobija.

Recordaba la forma en que había expresado lo que deseaba y más su sorpresa al ver a su amigo cumplirle sin titubeos. Eso había desatado una discusión que estuvo fuera de los límites de la cordura. La paciencia del director se perdió entre la discusión, provocando que el piso en donde se encontraban se abriera una grieta dividiéndoles aún más.

_—__Ya he dado la orden –volvió a repetir el rey al sobreponerse –Desde este momento el chico se queda con su hermano, ahora mismo gestionaré toda la documentación…_

_—__¡No puede decidir sobre nuestro hijo! –Exclamó Joey –No puede pasarse sobre las leyes_

_—__Lo puedo hacer –sonrió con malicia –Y más porque todo este pequeño evento quedó en el registro judicial_

_—__¿Qué?_

_—__O se irá para allá –se rascó la cabeza impaciente –Dado que la señorita Garden ha interpuesto una investigación por protección del menor_

¿Cómo era posible que la psicóloga haya actuado premeditadamente? Se suponía que la salud de su hermano era simplemente arraigada a lo médico, no a su estado mental. Pero ni el rey había explicado nada más, por desconocer el motivo.

Todo había pasado tan rápido y eso le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con arreciar si no ponía en orden sus ideas. La vista de la calle que conducía a su casa le distrajo para dirigirse a ella y quedar frente a ella.

La casa era de dos niveles de color mostaza suave con detalles de ladrillos y tejas en techo. Había un balcón que daba al garaje que permitía ser un techo para el mismo. Las puertas eran de madera labrada de rosetones y enredaderas. Tenía un patio delantero con grama y un árbol de naranjas que apenas florecía.

Bajó para abrir la reja metálica de la entrada, para luego ingresar a su auto compacto rojizo al garaje. Ya estacionado, regresó a cerrar la reja y proceder a despertar a su hermano. Este solo murmuró cansado.

_Habían salido de la escuela con lentitud. Las labores de reparación y recuperación habían tardado más de lo que debían. Pero eso no les importaba en absoluto. El mayor le veía preocupado, no se le había despegado y cada vez se apoyaba más en él. No había dejado cargarle, así que iba a su paso, esperando que cayera rendido._

_Llegaron a un auto pequeño de cuatro puertas de color rojo, ovalado. Recostó a Yugi en la parte trasera para luego colocarle su chaqueta encima. Escuchó un leve agradecimiento para luego ingresar al vehículo y ponerse en marcha._

_—__Te ocasioné problemas ¿no? –respingó ante la pregunta, había estado concentrado solo en conducir_

_—__No –respondió, y si habían no quería ni acordarse de ello –Descansa tranquilo, el camino a casa es algo largo_

_—__Yami…_

_—__Dime…_

Cargó a su hermano pasando sus brazos por debajo de su espalda y piernas para salir con cuidado del vehículo y casi darse de frente con la puerta al olvidarse de abrirla primero. Con dificultad, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta para entrar y cerrar de una patada. Le dejó en el sillón de la sala para comenzar a acomodar lo que necesitaría.

Paró.

Se recostó en la pared, pensativo. No era que no le agradara la idea de vivir con su hermano, pero había sido demasiado repentino y agregándole que sus padres ahora si tenían motivos para odiarle. ¿Qué era lo que le dejaba preocupado? En un solo día había obtenido el perdón de su hermano, el odio de sus padres y ahora la aprobación del rey de la tutela provisional. ¿Era provisional no?

¿Qué era lo correcto?

¿Qué debía hacer en realidad?

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Momentos extraños e intensos en la vida cotidiana de estos hermanos ¿no? Al principio no iba a dejar este capítulo así, me revolvía la idea de un pleito de esta magnitud con sus padres, pero al final era lo que debía de pasar. Ahora bien, ¿Quién imaginó que el automóvil de Yami sería distinto? Cuenten, cuenten.

Gracias, infinitas gracias por sus comentarios que me ayudan a que la musa no se disperse entre la oscuridad y me deje con mis ideas sin plasmar. Me han animado enormemente y espero ya en esta semana poder contestarles a todos.

Estaré escribiendo periódicamente, así que esperen la actualización pronto. Sin más, que la musa les acompañe siempre.

Feliz semana.


	10. Chapter 10

**—**¡Itadakimasu! –diálogo de los personajes

_—Momentos oportunos – _Recuerdos de los personajes

AU: Alternative Universe /Universo Alternativo

Espero que les guste. XD

**_Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia._**

* * *

**"Mágica Existencia de una Mente sin Recuerdos"**

**Capítulo X: "La llave del infortunio"**

_—Te ocasioné problemas ¿no? –respingó ante la pregunta, había estado concentrado solo en conducir_

_—No –respondió, y si habían no quería ni acordarse de ello –Descansa tranquilo, el camino a casa es algo largo_

_—Yami…_

_—Dime…_

_—Si llego a ser un estorbo… puedes devolverme –El mayor frenó de golpe sorprendido, afortunadamente la calle estaba vacía _

_—Jamás te consideraría de esa forma –expresó retomando el camino –No vuelvas a decirme algo tan malo de ti_

Había llamado al doctor que atendía el caso de su hermano. Y todo porque la visita con su doctor de confianza le había indicado que su hermano había sufrido un desgaste no normal en su cuerpo, aparte del shock producido por la imprudencia de sus padres.

_—Entiendo –escuchó un suspiro –El problema radica en que su hermano no ha tenido el descanso correspondiente_

_—¿A qué se refiere? Ha estado en casa de mis padres desde su salida del hospital_

_—Si, pero el niño tenía que venir a sus terapias y rehabilitación para que fuera significativa su recuperación, por ello el hospital en sí puso la alerta para que se procediera a…_

_—¿Qué? –le interrumpió _

_—Ahora por favor, llévelo en dos días, arreglaremos las citas y todo lo correspondiente para que no vuelva a tener una recaída _

Aún faltaba que llegara su amigo y se pusiera a alardear sobre lo sucedido. Pasó sus manos por detrás de su cabeza, intentando pensar sobre sus padres. Ellos nunca habían sido descuidados en cuanto al cuidado de ambos, y más con el pequeño. El día que había contraído gripe, los tres se turnaban para cuidarlo, eso había sido a los cinco años.

_—Cuida de él por el momento, mamá irá por las medicinas y yo por el médico, por la tormenta no podemos llevarlo al hospital ¿De acuerdo? –Yami asintió _

_Sus padres corrieron a hacer los mandados. El mayor se acercó a la cama, mientras el pequeño ardía en fiebre. Le quitó la compresa y le colocó otra fría. Este se despertó al contacto, tomándole de su mano mientras la veía._

_—Hay un gusano en tu mano –comentó el pequeño riendo_

_—Yugi, es la línea de mi mano _

_—Y se mueve el gusano –sabía que estaba delirando por la fiebre, pero no podía hacer más hasta que sus padres llegaran_

_—¿Hacia dónde se mueve?_

_Entretuvo a su hermano hasta que volvió a quedarse dormido. Media hora había pasado y sus padres ya estaban de vuelta, el doctor suministró los medicamentos y el pequeño comenzó a mejorar. Yami se había quedado en la sala, junto a su padre._

_—¿Estará bien? –preguntó al aire, Joey jugó con su cabello_

_—Él es fuerte, verás que mañana estará como nuevo –le animó_

_—Cuando le cuidaba –comentó –Decía que veía un gusano en mi mano y bailaba o se movía, no recuerdo… alucinaba y me preocupé aún más_

_—Es normal alucinar con una fiebre tan alta –su padre cambió a una expresión más seria –Por ello te dejamos con las compresas mientras buscábamos ayuda, fuiste de gran ayuda hijo_

Tocaron a la puerta. Se había quedado dormido en la silla junto a la cama de su hermano, quien seguía durmiendo. Se levantó para que al llegar, Bakura abriera con su llave.

—Con un demonio contigo ¿Por qué tocas si tienes la llave? –se quejó Yami despabilándose

—Lo había olvidado –comentó sin importancia, cerró luego que Ryou entrara. El pequeño pasó saludándole y fue a su habitación. –Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue con tu hermano?

—¿Quieres café?

—No me digas que será una historia larga –Yami asintió –Rayos, que sea fuerte entonces

* * *

—Eso no me lo esperaba –comentó Bakura tras escuchar los hechos. Había regresado ya tarde junto a su hermano luego de hacer el respectivo papeleo, y llegar a su casa para enterarse de lo que si hubiera querido ver

—Deja eso, Marick le concedió estar conmigo –rió apesadumbrado –Nadie imaginó lo que pediría y más que él…

—Marick no es tan idiota como para hacerlo sin un por qué –comentó, pensativo –Algo debe traer en manos

—Lo sé, pero debo de hablar primero con la psicóloga, ella interpuso la demanda para que iniciaran las investigaciones y quiero saber el por qué

—Ella debió ver algún patrón anormal en ellos, ya sabes cómo son los psicólogos

La plática se vio interrumpida por risas. Yami y Bakura se levantaron para ir a la habitación. Ahí se encontraba Ryou sentado en la cama frente a Yugi, ambos platicando. Bakura se quedó en el marco de la puerta mientras Yami se acercaba a su hermano para revisarle. Pero no contaba con que su hermano le sujetaría del brazo mientras veía a Bakura. El mayor atrajo su atención mientras el otro cambiaba de postura, sorprendido.

—Él es un buen amigo, Yugi –el pequeño le vio inquieto –Sé cómo lo recuerdas, pero en realidad es todo lo contrario, es una buena persona quien me ha ayudado en muchos aspectos, aunque fastidie en otros –bromeó

—Es cierto –afirmó Ryou —Él es el mejor hermano del mundo –Yugi vio a ambos para luego posar su mirada en el mayor, intentando sopesar sus palabras, rindiéndose al final.

Soltó a su hermano; Lo veía y no lo creía. El espíritu de la sortija siendo un ser humano común y corriente, de una manera irónica el amigo de Yami y ahora hermano de su amigo. Debía recordar que ese ya no era su mundo, vivía en otro y aunque le doliera, tenía que aceptarlo o dañaría a todos en el proceso.

—¿De qué me perdí? –preguntó sarcástico

—Te dije hace rato que eras el jefe final del mundo de mi hermano –habló molesto

—Cierto, pero lo relataste tan mal que pensé que estabas hablando de ti –bromeó

—¿Puedo jugar con Yugi? –preguntó Ryou de repente

—Mientras no hagas que se levante de la cama, por mi bien –dijo Yami —¿Quieres jugar con Ryou? –Yugi asintió sonriendo, haciendo que el otro corriera a su cuarto por sus juguetes

Bakura sonrió. Yugi volvió a verle, intentando matar la oscura imagen que tenía de él. El tiempo diría todo, era seguro. Estaría mejor ahí, así que debía hacer que todo funcionara para él, así la paz reinaría. Con ese pensamiento, le devolvió la sonrisa haciendo que se alegrara.

—Enano –llamó a su hermano antes de que entrara con los juguetes en sus brazos –Cuídalo bien, no debe levantarse, cualquier cosa estaremos en el comedor ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, hermano –asintió para entrar y colocar los juguetes en la cama

Mientras los pequeños jugaban, los mayores volvieron al comedor, esta vez para terminar la plática que tenían pendiente. Ambos guardaron sus palabras por un momento, para que volviera a tomar la palabra sorprendiendo al tricolor.

—Pensé que solo estabas bromeando con lo de sus recuerdos –comentó –Realmente cree que lo vivió

—Lo sé

—Aun así lo veo como el pequeño que conocí hace tiempo –rió –Tenía un apetito voraz con las hamburguesas y los helados, y me hacías pagar las cuentas de los cuatro –el aludido sonrió cínico –Espero que con el tiempo ya no me tenga miedo, no solo soy su tío legal

—Deja de atribuirte títulos que no te mereces, idiota

—¿Quieres que te recuerde el día que no te hizo caso?

—Cállate, me hiciste quedar mal ese día

—Exacto –pasó de la broma a la seriedad –Ya que lo pienso, si no hubiera sido por mis padres no nos hubiéramos conocido y en ello mi hermano estaría muerto

—¿Hace cuánto ya de eso?

—Seis años

_Una hermosa casa, con jardín de rosas frente al ventanal de la sala y bien cuidada, fue rodeada por policías y bomberos. Había una amenaza de incendio, de bomba y violencia familiar reportada por los vecinos del lugar. Los gritos y las amenazas abundaban en el aire, y por la toma de rehenes no habían podido actuar. _

_Yami había llegado corriendo al lugar. Le fue informado apenas llegando a la casa, con lo cual arremetió contra todo para ir en su ayuda. Tenían dos años de conocerse, pero por drásticos momentos en los inicios del entrenamiento de la escuela, terminaron siendo buenos amigos. _

_Gritó su nombre, para luego ser expulsados de las cercanías por la explosión que hubo dentro de la casa. Los policías y bomberos no esperaron nada. Derribaron la puerta, dejando ver a Bakura de diez años con un niño de apenas tres años en sus brazos. Ambos fueron atendidos por los paramédicos que llegaron al lugar. _

_Yami se quedó junto a ellos en la ambulancia. No expresó nada, ni sabía con qué comenzar. Sabía con anterioridad de los problemas familiares de su amigo, pero nunca imaginó que llegarían hasta ese punto. De solo recordar el estallido y la idea de sus muertes le provocaba un severo escalofrío._

_—Di algo, o harás que piense de más –Bakura tenía la mirada baja, mientras sujetaba la mano de su hermanito para que no se asustara del paramédico_

_—¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa? –atinó atropelladamente_

_—¿Qué? –levantó la mirada solo para verle despectivo_

_—Digo, para que puedan descansar –Ya ni sabía lo que decía, estaba contrariado _

_—¿Sabes? –ignoró sus palabras intentando no decaer –Ellos ya lo habían planeado, lo sabía y no hice nada –Tanto Yami como el paramédico le vieron sorprendidos –Pensé que si hablaba con ellos todo se resolvería, pero se volvieron locos, casi matan a Ryou y encima estallan la casa –comenzó a reír de manera desenfrenada mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas —¡Éramos sus hijos! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo pudieron…?! –gritó desesperado, las emociones agolpaban su pecho, tantos años de violencia que terminaron en una tragedia incorregible. Yami solo atinó a abrazarle con fuerza, mientras el otro ahogaba sus gritos en su hombro, sujetando su camisa como si quisiera desgarrarla._

_La casa ardió por completo. El reporte oficial fue que el incendio se originó por el estallido de diez bombas caseras en el alrededor de la casa, en una psicosis compartida atentaron contra su familia, suicidándose en el acto. Los niños no tenían daño físico considerable, pero el trauma en el mayor era el problema. _

—Y ahora tú vives tu propio drama –bromeó secamente ante el recuerdo

—No me lo recuerdes, lo peor no acaba –suspiró pesadamente –Tengo que ir por sus cosas, especialmente por Kuriboh

—Si no te dejaron sacar tus cosas, dudo que logres sacar las suyas

Se rascó la cabeza, frustrado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué no podía tener padres normales?

La vida daba demasiadas vueltas y las realidades agolpan a cada momento. Deseaba que su hermano volviera a ser el mismo de antes, pero era complicado. Debía de ayudarlo a mejorar, y si eso significaba estar en guerra con sus padres toda la eternidad, así lo haría.

Su voto de confianza y perdón incondicional sería recompensado.

* * *

Hola a todos:

De nuevo vengo a disculparme con ustedes. Ya tenía listo el capítulo pero surgió el desagradable inconveniente de la tacañería de mi padre. Este mes por estar suspendida por una lesión en la pierna (adiós sueldo), no tenía como cubrir un dólar de llamadas, si mis queridos fans, por un dólar no tuve internet todo este tiempo. En fin, lo importante es que lo he terminado y ahora lo presento como uno de los capítulos interesantes de la historia. Es una realidad desconocida para todos. ¿Qué es lo que pasó con los padres de ambos? ¿Sería una crueldad del destino? Deberán esperar al siguiente capítulo para conocer los resultados de esas preguntas.

Agradezco enormemente las muestras de cariño y de seguimiento a esta alocada historia. Sus reviews son el alimento de mi alma y con ello me motivan más a seguirla sin detenerme. Así que espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que los vea en el siguiente, donde podremos saber el paradero de la pobre bolita café. ¿Verdad que se olvidaron de él? (risas)

Feliz día y disfruten de su vida.


	11. Chapter 11

**—**¡Itadakimasu! –diálogo de los personajes

_—__Momentos oportunos – _Recuerdos de los personajes

AU: Alternative Universe /Universo Alternativo

Espero que les guste. XD

**_Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia._**

* * *

**"Mágica Existencia de una Mente sin Recuerdos"**

**Capítulo XI: "Ilusión inocente"**

El timbre sonó entre un silencio mutuo. Ambos se vieron dudosos ya que no esperaban visitas. Bakura abrió la puerta dando paso a Kuriboh quien arrastraba una bolsa de tela sucia. Saludó molesto, siseando su expresión.

—Espera Kuriboh –le detuvo Yami hincándose frente a él, le extrañó que no estuviese flotando.

El aludido afiló su mirada, sorprendiéndole. Comenzó a discutir intentando que le dejara pasar pero sin su amo no podrían entenderle. Exaltado, cansado y sucio; era lo único que podía definir el mayor.

— ¿Kuriboh? –preguntó Yugi tras la espalda de su hermano para terminar en el suelo boca arriba al ser derribado por su pequeño amigo. Comenzó a restregarse en su rostro mientras seguía discutiendo. — ¿Mi culpa? No, no te olvidé solo que…. –no le dejaba explicarse, la pequeña bola de pelos pasó del enojo a llorar cómicamente mientras dejaba que este se sentara sujetándole con una mano –Te explicaré lo que sucedió pero cálmate ¿Si?

—¿Está hablando con esa cosa? –preguntó Bakura intrigado, Yami asintió pesadamente. Ambos veían desconcertados la plática que tenían como si fuese el mismo idioma. El segundo pasó una mano por su rostro, intentando no sentir el peso de un nuevo misterio en la vida de su hermano siendo inevitable. El pequeño asentía ante los sonidos de su criatura mientras este se movía de un lado a otro para explicar lo sucedido.

_"__Me quedé quieto en la banca mientras hablabas con hermano mayor (*). Pero luego de los estruendos de los dragones feroces los perdí de vista. Preocupado, comencé a buscarles por toda la escuela pero cayeron trozos y piedras y no pude seguir. Hasta que salí y observé en todas las ventanas ¿Sabes cuantas ventanas tiene el castillo? Muchas, muchas. Y solo pude ver como peleaban y luego salí disparado por el hielo ¡Me dolió! Pero no desistí y sobrevolé todo para ver como salían y discutían de nuevo." _

Siguió con su explicación mientras que el pequeño intentaba serenarle hasta que escuchó lo último.

—¿Fuiste a casa? –Preguntó sorprendido a lo que Kuriboh saltó en sus manos agitado –No, hubo problemas y decidí quedarme con Yami ¿Recuerdas que…? –Se vio interrumpido por un bufido, los demás observaban la interacción sorprendidos –No, imposible –levantó la vista a los mayores –Kuriboh dice que quemaron tus cosas.

Como si no fueran suficientes los problemas que ya tenían; Yami gritó molesto mientras que su amigo rio siendo regañado por su pequeño hermano.

—Si tenías dudas de su odio, creo que ya tienes tu respuesta –Se quejó ante el pellizco de su hermano menor –Ryou, soy tu hermano y no creo correcto que hagas eso –El aludido levantó los hombros, expresando su molestia.

—Rayos –se quejó Yami carraspeando –Solo espero que no quemen tus cosas.

—Lo siento –Comentó Yugi apenado –Si me hubiera quedado en casa no…

—Papá lo haría de todas formas así que no te preocupes –No le dio importancia y esperaba que su pequeño hermano pensara lo mismo –Además ya he reemplazado todo –Yugi asintió pensando en las acciones de Joey, no era muy maduro de su parte hacer ese tipo de cosas, aunque si se detenía a recordar él siempre había sido impulsivo.

Kuriboh le llamó de nuevo, bajó la vista a su peludo amigo para tomar la bolsa y revelar los objetos que traía en ella. Un libro de bolsillo, el cubo blanco y un pequeño cofre con llave. Le vio dudoso, para luego escucharle. Yami se agachó a su altura para tomar en su mano el cubo blanco, sorprendido.

—Pensé que lo habías perdido –jugó con el cubo al lanzarlo al aire varias veces.

—¿Sabes qué es? –preguntó curioso, había tenido una pequeña experiencia con él pero no le indicaba que era realmente.

—Este cubo forma parte del juego de armas gemelas que obtuvimos cuando invocamos nuestras criaturas –Señaló a Kuriboh para luego mostrarle su cubo, este prendiéndose en fuego para formar una espada rojiza, luego regresó a su forma original –Específicamente de la maga oscura –El pequeño abrió los ojos sorprendido, radiante al escuchar de ella.

—¿La recuerda? –preguntó Bakura intentando relacionar los hechos; Yami ya ni se preocupó de ello, prefirió seguir el relato y no dejar que esa efímera alegría se disipara.

—Fue hace tres años, en una noche de luna llena los creó –Le devolvió el objeto –Por la forma en que manifestamos nuestro poder no es sencillo encontrar armas adecuadas, así que aquí están.

— ¿La maga oscura es tu criatura? –preguntó, animándose al ver la respuesta positiva de su hermano.

—No solo ella –aclaró, presintiendo que su hermano conocía a su segunda criatura –Agrega al mago oscuro a la lista –rio al ver su expresión.

— ¡Fantástico! –Exclamó — ¿Podré verles?

—Claro, pero será mañana –aclaró –Aún tienes que descansar ¿Recuerdas? –Kuriboh asintió por él, empujándole para que regresara a su cama haciéndoles reír.

—Esa bola de pelos es muy sobreprotectora –El aludido le ignoró, Bakura se estiró para ver la hora en el reloj de pared –Bueno, Ryou a la cama también.

—Pero mañana no hay escuela –intentó Ryou.

—Sin peros, recuerda que debes dormir como todo niño de tu edad.

—Yo no soy un niño –declaró.

—Eres un enano que debe ir a descansar –lo agarró por la cintura llevándolo a su habitación mientras pataleaba, a sabiendas de que era el juego que siempre tenían a la hora de dormir.

Yami siguió a su hermano para ayudarle a recoger los juguetes que aún permanecían esparcidos en su cama. Solo si su familia fuera más unida, su hermano hubiera disfrutado de todos y su recuperación sería mejor, pensó detenidamente. No recordaba exactamente si había sido su unión al ejército lo que provocó su ruptura o las peleas anteriores a ella en una lucha decisiva de ideales futuros, cualquier motivo existía. Aun así el detonante fue su participación en la guerra.

Todos tuvieron que pagar un costo alto por su decisión y no se arrepentía de ello hasta el momento del accidente, donde su hermano había intentado que desistiera. Recordar la sangre impregnada en sus manos mientras el calor se desvanecía de su cuerpo; el insistente grito que salía de su garganta al llamarle tantas veces y sin respuesta; el sonido de las llantas al derrapar el pavimento y el choque de cuerpos que secundó a una imagen grotesca de lo más preciado para él yaciendo inmóvil y con aquella herida que adornaba su cabeza junto al líquido carmesí que le rodeaba rápidamente.

Era un milagro que estuviese vivo.

Sudó frío. Colocó la mano en su frente al percatarse que Yugi le movió para llamar su atención. Giró su cabeza para ver como este le veía preocupado ¿Se había perdido en sus pensamientos? ¿En la interminable sensación de un pasado que parecía no tener fin?

— ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó junto a un escandaloso Kuriboh posado en su cabeza –Te llamé varias veces y parecías perdido en algo.

—No es nada –admitió al arreglar la cama y subirlo a la misma –Descansa, mañana platicaremos ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo –Mañana no se escaparía del interrogatorio, por esta vez lo dejaría así. Vio como salía del cuarto apagándole la luz. Giró a un lado jalando la cobija mientras pensaba en la expresión de su actual hermano mayor. Parecía agobiado, como si hubiese recordado un suceso traumático. Recordó las veces en que él siendo el espíritu del rompecabezas del milenio tenía esa misma expresión cuando las preocupaciones resaltaban su estoica personalidad y sus pensamientos terminaban a flote sin que se diera cuenta.

La nostalgia volvía a él sin mérito. Estaba en un mundo donde él estaba vivo, no encerrado en un objeto mágico antiguo y en peleas por el destino del mundo sino en un rigor de servir a una causa aún si sus actuales padres y antiguos amigos no correspondieran a sus deseos. ¿Era posible que fuera su propio deseo de verle que provocó esa realidad? ¿La amistad que prevaleció entre la vida y la muerte como el lazo que siempre los uniría?

¿Eso era? O ¿Un juego extraño de lo divino?

* * *

Al día siguiente, Yami se alistó temprano para preparar el desayuno e ir a la cita con el médico, no quería esperar a otra recaída. El recuerdo del accidente había dejado un poco de ansiedad y quería estar seguro de cómo ayudar a su hermano. Bakura se sentó aún en piyama de rayas junto a un somnoliento Ryou quien ya tomaba una rodaja de pan para recargar la cabeza en la mesa y mordisquearlo lentamente. Yugi se sentó momento después, ya listo.

—¿Le contagiaste tu manía de gallo? –preguntó Bakura quisquilloso, recibiendo un hotcake en la cara para morderlo sin ganas.

—Buenos días –saludó a todos, quienes correspondieron el saludo a su modo.

—Es muy temprano –se quejó Ryou entre mordiscos, sin cambiar de posición.

—Se acostaron muy tarde, ahora no se quejen –Yami se sentó a la par de su hermano, quien ya comenzaba a comer.

— ¿Tú cocinas? –preguntó curioso, en su vida jamás pensaría que el espíritu del rompecabezas haría cosas tan comunes.

—Solo puede hacer el desayuno –Intervino Bakura; Yami le vio amenazadoramente para diversión de su amigo –Casi nos mata la vez que intentó cocinar un pollo –vio dramático a todos, haciendo reír a Ryou –Un pollo crudo nos dio de cenar.

— ¿Crudo? –soltó sorprendido.

— ¡El pollo estaba vivo! –Exclamó Ryou alzando su tenedor – ¡Corría por la mesa soltando jugos y verduras!

— ¡Son unos exagerados! –Bramó Yami –Le faltó cocinarse más, eso fue todo.

—Créeme pequeño –codeó mientras le susurraba –Olvidó prender fuego a la olla.

Yugi rio intentando no ser escandaloso. Yami le veía sonrojado; odiaba cuando su amigo se ponía en un plan perfecto de sacar todas sus desgracias culinarias. Y para colmo, era algo que no admitiría frente a su hermanito. Juró venganza.

—Yami –dudó al verle molesto –Entonces ¿Puedes hornear pastel? –Ambos estallaron en risas mientras el pequeño desvió la mirada intentando no reír.

— ¡Yugi! ¡No les sigas el juego! –contestó molesto al escuchar las carcajadas de los otros dos.

* * *

Luego del desayuno, se dirigieron al centro médico en el auto. En el camino, colocó música a bajo volumen, para no estresarse más con el silencio que les rodeaba.

—Yami –llamó su atención — ¿Gustas cocinar?

—La verdad no –confesó –Puedo realizar cosas sencillas como el desayuno, como cualquier mortal –bromeó recordando algunos accidentes que terminaban por sacarle en cara –Tenemos quien nos cocine y mantenga la casa limpia por la falta de tiempo que ambos tenemos.

—Ayer no vi a nadie más.

—Solo llega dos veces por semana, mañana le verás.

— ¿Mantienen congelada la comida? o ¿La refrigeran por muchos días? –intentó adivinar el pequeño.

—Es cierto, tengo que mostrarte cómo es que mantenemos la comida –sonrió levemente –La comida se deshidrata para guardarla y se hidrata al comerla.

— ¿Cómo en una película? –recordó una en especial donde hablaban de hidratar la pizza en un horno especial en una alusión de un futuro 2015 que nunca llegó con ese tipo de tecnología. Irónico.

—No sé cómo será en tu película pero si, se mete al horno convencional y este lo hidrata por grados –explicó Yami viendo como el pequeño reía irónico, pegando la frente al vidrio. — ¿Pasa algo con eso?

—Estoy soñando, es seguro –Susurró inseguro. ¿Cómo era posible esa referencia tan peculiar?

—Solo trata de acostumbrarte a tu ritmo –Le había escuchado claramente. Sopesaba el hecho de su mundo anterior a un punto antiguo en la historia y que por ello no lograba asimilar las diferencias entre uno y el otro. Tendría que enseñarle todo de nuevo esperando lograr una buena recuperación. –Verás que será divertido aprender de un mundo moderno.

—Claro –Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por él y se veía claramente. Pero era sorprendido con puntos fantásticos de grandes soñadores de su era y la complejidad le hacía dudar. — ¿Hay viajes a la luna? –Debía de haberlos ¿no? Como en las caricaturas.

—Hay excursiones anuales –Escuchó su risa de nuevo. No existían en su mundo, tenía que ser más específico ahora en adelante –Hace más de mil años lograron establecer colonias espaciales junto a naves de incursiones y exploraciones a nuevos mundos y por la historia de viajes espaciales que tiene la luna hacen excursiones anuales recordando al primer hombre en ella.

—¿Naves espaciales? ¿Alguna vez hubo algo como "Enterprise (**)"? —Yami volteó a verle anonadado en un semáforo en rojo. Yugi volvió a reír entre sus imposibles.

—Aún existe, en el museo de la capital –Avanzó de nuevo recordando su nombre –La "USS Entreprise" la primera en lograr detener… ¡Yugi! ¿De qué tanto te ríes? –exclamó molesto.

—Lo siento –Estaba loco, definitivamente –Es que eso era parte de la serie que daban en la televisión y cuando me cuentas todo parece tan extraño –Sonrió divertido –Eran los grandes sueños de los escritores de mi época.

—Recuérdame que pasemos a la biblioteca de regreso, ambos tenemos que ponernos al corriente –Le agitó sus cabellos ¿Cómo era posible eso? Bueno, luego lo averiguaría. Lo importante era conocerse de nuevo.

— ¿Bakura trabajará hoy? –preguntó Yugi luego de escuchar que irían por la tarde a recoger a Ryou a la casa de su nana.

—Hasta tarde, con suerte en la madrugada esté de vuelta –comentó cambiándose de carril para acceder a la vía que los llevaría a la ciudad.

— ¿De que trabaja? –curioseó, intentando no recordarse el pasado oscuro que tenía como espíritu de la sortija.

—Es comandante de la brigada de apoyo –se detuvo en un semáforo para observar levemente a su hermanito –El entrena a los reclutas que formarán parte del equipo de hechiceros a distancia.

— ¿Distancia…?

—Les llamamos así ya que son personas con elementos que son un refuerzo y que su debilidad es atacar de cerca; lanzan conjuros que acaban ejércitos enteros cuando se les instruye correctamente –Siguió su camino al virar hacia la entrada del centro médico –Bueno, llegamos.

Se parqueó junto a una hamburguesa con ruedas. No entendía porque los autos tenían formas tan extrañas, era ilógico. Bajó del auto para dirigirse ambos a la recepción, indicándoles que debían esperar un momento ya que el médico bajaría con ellos. Se sentaron mientras comenzaban a hojear unas revistas viejas.

—A todo esto ¿De qué trabajas? –preguntó curioso

—Tengo a cargo una región por ser General y con ello comandar las tropas de primera línea –A tiempo que contestaría, el doctor llegó con ellos para llevarlos a su consultorio. Dejó a Yugi en la camilla mientras preparaba su expediente.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de ver cuánto has mejorado –giró hacia el pequeño para realizarle un examen de rutina. — ¿Te has sentido mal en estos días? ¿Te duele algo? –Pasó un escáner pequeño por su cuerpo, este pitaba levemente mientras miraba los datos en su tableta de cristal.

—No me duele nada –Explicó sin mayor detalle, no quería recordar la pelea que tuvo con sus padres y que por ello había terminado exhausto sin que pudiera evitarlo –Solo cansancio pero he descansado y me siento bien hoy.

—Eso es bueno –le sonrió de vuelta –Pero tendré que hacerte unos exámenes para descartar algo más ¿De acuerdo? –Yugi asintió.

El doctor llamó a la enfermera Melia, quien era la fantasma de la última vez. Se llevó al pequeño mientras este decidió hablar con el mayor de los Wheeler.

— ¿Qué pasó realmente? –inquirió el doctor –Como para que me llamara luego de consultar a otro doctor.

—Mis padres discutieron conmigo frente a él y no midieron sus palabras haciendo que se alterara y usara su magia para invocar grandes pilares de hielo y eso le dejó exhausto –explicó sin detalles.

—Ya veo –Cruzó las manos en un gesto reflexivo –Entonces, cuénteme los detalles –pidió amablemente.

* * *

Había trascurrido la mañana entre revisiones y recomendaciones por parte del doctor; ahora Yami esperaba fuera del consultorio de la psicóloga quien hablaba con su hermano. Se estiró varias veces para acabar caminando por el pasillo en búsqueda de la cafetería.

Cuando regresó, Yugi ya se hallaba sentado en el mismo lugar junto a la psicóloga.

— ¿Todo bien? –preguntó dándole un sorbo a su bebida mientras le daba una a Yugi, quien asintió al recibirla.

—Todo bien –Contestó cuando se dirigió a ella, acomodándose un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja –Me gustaría hablar con usted antes de que se retiren.

—Claro –Se dirigió a él –Ya vuelvo, espérame aquí –Este asintió.

Ambos entraron en el consultorio. Cerró la puerta tras de sí para detenerse a ver, era más una sala de estar, pensó. Le indicó que tomara asiento para dar los detalles que necesitaba.

—¿Pasó algo malo? –preguntó al verle tan seria.

—No, todo lo contrario –Suavizó su mirada, prosiguiendo –Necesito saber hasta qué punto conoce sobre la amnesia del pequeño.

—Me contó como recordaba su vida –Comentó a grandes rasgos –Las personas a quienes conoce con roles diferentes a la realidad, en un mundo más antiguo si mal no recuerdo. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Así que le ha contado, eso es bueno –Marcó un punto en su tableta para volver la vista hacia él –Necesito hacerle unas recomendaciones ya que ahora es usted quien vela por él; y ya que hay una confianza mutua, será de beneficio para su recuperación.

—¿Por qué puso la alerta? ¿Mis padres hicieron algo que no debían? –Inquirió.

—Debe saber que sus padres por el momento no son aptos para ayudar a su hermano y por ser un caso tan peculiar había que actuar rápido.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta.

—Hay información confidencial que no puedo compartirle, así que nos limitaremos a seguir las recomendaciones que le daré ¿De acuerdo?

* * *

Odiaba que le ocultaran información, pero sabía de quién si la obtendría. Estúpida psicóloga y su confidencialidad. No tenía caso si le ocultaba lo que realmente sucedió para que obtuviera la custodia completa de su hermano menor; tenía que conocer la verdad.

¿Para qué?

Lo dejaría para después. Ahora debía ir a traer a Ryou con la nana y regresar a casa. Iban de camino por la autopista aérea, era lo mejor ya que el tráfico aumentaba en las tardes. Platicaban a gusto de las cosas curiosas que no conocía el pequeño.

—Por cierto –Detuvo el tema mientras bajaban por el segundo acceso a la carretera terrestre que daba a la entrada del pueblo –No te extrañes si la nana te abraza eufórica.

— ¿Eufórica? –Preguntó Yugi curioso.

—Ella es una doctora que atiende en su propio hogar y gracias a eso, puede cuidar a Ryou cuando lo necesitamos –Explicó mientras viraba a la derecha hacia la casa rosa de dos niveles con el letrero flotante "Consultorio". –Es amable y cariñosa pero suele emocionarse demasiado –Estacionó a un lado de la entrada de la casa.

Ambos bajaron del vehículo. Al tocar el timbre vieron salir a una mujer de cuarenta años, de cabello rubio hasta los hombros; pecosa y lentes de media luna. Delgada y vestido casual con una bata médica sin abotonar. Yugi abrió la boca sorprendido al reconocerla.

— ¡¿Rebeca Hopkins?!

* * *

Lejos de la ciudad, dentro de las montañas celestiales famosas por su altitud, resonaban los pasos de tres personas quienes inspeccionaban huevos del tamaño de un niño de dos años. Todos de diferentes colores y tonalidades, vibraban constantemente entre almohadones y paja que los mantenía tibios.

La mujer levantó su capucha para escuchar el latir de uno de los huevos, sonriendo complacida. Tomó el huevo para cubrirlo con su capa y cargarlo en sus brazos.

—¿Ese será tu bestia? –preguntó el segundo a su izquierda, claramente molesto.

—Por supuesto, este será especial para la princesa –comentó mientras acariciaba el huevo

—Estará contenta de recuperar su reino ¿Verdad majestad? –El último bajó su capucha, mostrando su peinado singular.

—Por supuesto –Dijo la mujer viéndole seriamente –Por ello debemos prepararnos para darles un golpe definitivo, el cual perezcan todos aquellos que me dieron la espalda.

— ¿Cuándo lo haremos? –Preguntó cruzándose de brazos –Ya que me ha tenido en preparativos desde hace semanas.

—Se paciente, será más pronto de lo que imaginas –sonrió, relamiéndose con el fruto de su venganza.

* * *

Notas:

(*) Cambio de Hermano Sama a Hermano Mayor, por cuestiones de estilo.

(**) Mátenme, pero no pude evitar jugar con esta referencia (risas). Dentro de la ciencia ficción adoro la saga de Star Trek. No tiene que ver ese mundo ya que ha pasado demasiado tiempo y el mundo se convirtió a uno dependiente de la magia. Solo fue un momento de estupidez (risas).

* * *

Hola a todos:

Lamento el retraso descarado de mi parte, pero en mi excusa aclaro que no he dejado de escribir. El problema radicó en que el capítulo se extendió tanto que creó tres en lugar de uno y lo mejor, más largos de lo que pude predecir. Y he estado acomodando todo para que resultara algo lindo… como siempre (risa). Puedo decir que Yugi ya tiene un descanso real a la realidad que vive ¿o no? Imaginen a una Rebeca mayor… es interesante. Espero que el largo capítulo compense la espera y que la disfrutaran al máximo.

En sí es un capítulo que abre las pistas hacia el porqué de esa vida nueva. ¿Quieren saber si es un sueño o la realidad? ¿El porqué de toda esta locura? Tendrán que seguir los siguientes capítulos, los cuales traerán las respuestas que desean. El siguiente capítulo saldrá en tres semanas, lamentablemente no puedo apresurarme más ya que lo que viene es muy fuerte, ya lo verán.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus lecturas anónimas, he de estar agradecida ya que me siguen a pesar de mis tardanzas. Saludos a las gemelitas que andan desaparecidas, aún espero noticias suyas y a todo ser de este universo que lee esta historia de principio a fin. (Imagino que hasta los extraterrestres leen fanfiction (risas))

Feliz semana y que la musa les ilumine siempre.


End file.
